


City of Lights

by YJYAOI



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Crying, Death, Dominance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Red Robin, Smut, Stray, Submission, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, Violence, emoti, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YJYAOI/pseuds/YJYAOI
Summary: Tim never expected his life to change so quickly, one minute he's sitting at home getting tutored and going on family vacations. The next his family home his being broken into and his parents murdered and his life has changed forever. He never expected this to happen nor did he expect to be taken in by Catwoman herself and be trained up to be her partner in crime.Tim Drake as Stray AU
Relationships: Minor Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 25
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since i've written fanfiction and i don't know how long between each chapter it will be, plus my writing may be absolutely horrible hahah. Any way i do have a few plans for this story and a lot of smut is planned as well. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts.

The rain poured down over Gotham, Tim always liked it when it rained but tonight was different it was like the city was crying with him. It knew his pain and it called to him. As he stared out the window looking at the lights reflect of the city streets below, he dried the last of the tears in his eyes. Behind him he heard someone coming towards him.

“Tim, isn’t it” the man said, Tim just nodded

“I’m commissioner Gordon” he paused “I know it must be hard, losing your parents, but it’s time to go kid I’m going to take somewhere you can stay tonight”

Tim nodded through tears as the commissioner helped him up and guided him down the hallway. Tim hadn’t even thought about where he would live now, his mind had just been playing the nights events over and over.

**A few hours earlier**

He had just crawled into bed, when he heard a loud bang and his mother’s high-pitched screaming. He ran from his room and looked cautiously over the banister at the top of the stairs to see four men standing over his father’s body all of the men were dressed in all black wearing balaclavas. Another was dragging his mother into another room holding his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming. Tim cautiously hid and watched trying to hold back the tears as he watched one man shoot his father one more time while the other men started to tear apart his house.

Tim slowly backed away from the banister, he needed to find a phone and call the police, but as he backed up he knocked over a vase. In his panic he tried to grab it but, it hit the ground smashing into a million pieces before he could catch it. The men downstairs all stopped and looked up, one man stepped forward.

“Someone else is here” He said as he headed for the stairs.

Tim panicked and ran down the hallway, he needed to find somewhere to hide. He reached the end of the hallway and ran into his father’s office closing the door quietly behind him. He looked around and ran straight for the desk, he went to grab the phone when he heard someone walking down the hallway. Tim crawled under the desk and pulled his legs up to his chest. His heart was racing and tears pouring from his eyes, he covered his mouth as he heard someone open the door to the office. Tim knew he had to keep quiet, he just needed to wait for him to leave then he could use the phone to call the police.

“I know you’re in here” The man’s voice was deep.

“If you come out I won’t hurt you…Much”

Tim’s heart started to race more, he didn’t want to die. He heard the man walking closer and just as he was about to reach the desk, he heard glass smashing. The next thing he heard is what sounded like someone getting slammed into the wall.

Tim slowly peaked his head out from under the desk and standing there was Batman, he turned to him a stern looks on his face.

“Stay down kid, I’ll be back soon” and like that he was gone.

Tim stayed there like he was told till, he could hear a huge fight going on, things breaking and people screaming in pain. Not long after he heard police sirens and he knew it must be over, but Batman never came back. When someone did finally come for him it was a police officer who picked him up and carried him through the house. Tim wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

There in body bags were both his parents, it was like his whole life was taken from him in that moment. He screamed for them as tears poured from his eyes, but that was the last he saw of them before he was taken to a police car and driven off.

* * *

Tim sat in the back seat of the police car, he just looked out the window as all the building passed him by. It was late but Gotham always seemed to be busy, it was either people having a night out, criminals causing chaos or the hero’s trying to make Gotham a better place. Commissioner Gordon watched Tim in his rear-view mirror, he knew the kid must be having a hard time and the last place he wanted to take him was an orphanage. But for now, it was the only place he could go, he had no family to go to and he sure as hell couldn’t take care of himself he was only ten. The car slowed down as it pulled up outside the orphanage, the commissioner got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Tim.

Tim followed him up to the front door where a nun was waiting.

“Welcome, we have a room ready for you come this way” she said holding out her hand

“Well, get you some things from your house in the next couple of days kid” Gordon said before he walked back to his car.

Tim watched as he drove off, before following the nun inside. She walked him up to his room, it had a great view of the city was all Tim could think of. He was given a small tour of where all the amenities are before the nun said goodnight and left. Tim walked over to the window and sat down on the ledge, he started to tear up once again. He looked around the room he didn’t want to be hear he wanted to be at home in his own bed. Here he had nothing. With no second thought he, opened the window and climbed out onto the ledge just below the window. Before shimming over to the fire escape and climbing down to the alley way below. He was not going to stay here in an orphanage, he was going to go home grab his things and go somewhere but not here not Gotham there was nothing left for him in Gotham any more.

* * *

Tim made his way along the streets of Gotham making sure to not draw too much attention to himself. He didn’t know how long it would take to get back to his house, from what he could make out he was on the far side of Gotham it wasn’t the best part of the city but it wasn’t the worst. As he rounded a corner he was a bunch of beefed up goons coming down the path forwards him, one of them spotted him and pointed, before they started to pick up the pace and head towards Tim. In a panic he turned down the first alleyway he came to, he ran down it as fast as he could hoping to find a place to hide or get away before he realised, he had hit a dead end. His heart was racing yet again, he should have just stayed at the orphanage.

“Come out come out wherever you are” Someone chimed down the alleyway

“Why are we chasing after a kid?” One of the goons chimed in

“Why not? Thought it would be fun. Something to do and a good punching bag” The other said.

Tim quickly hid behind a bin, hoping they would just leave. His hand over his mouth once again he heard what sounded like a meow. The goons stopped for a second before they contiued to walk down the alleyway. That's when Tim heard another meow he was sure this time.

“So, you think it’s fun to pick on kids aye?” A delicate voice chimed in

“What who said that?” A goon said in a panic

Tim listened carefully as he heard the sound of a whip crack and a goon came flying past the bin he was crouched behind.

“Get her” A goon yelled. Tim remained hidden hoping who was ever taking on these goons would just leave after they were done and just let him go. He heard crashes and bangs as someone took on the goons by themselves. 

"Run" A goon yelled as Tim heard footsteps echo down the alleyway. The alleyway eventually went quiet. That’s when Tim heard to sound of heels slowly walking towards him and then again that soft voice.

“You can come out now” She said softly. Tim slowly raised from behind the bin.

“There you are Kitten, you look lost. Why don’t you come with me?”

She extended her hand out towards him. Tim looked at the woman up and down. she was dressed in black latex suit, goggles over her eyes but a calming smile across her face. Tim hesitated for a moment before he reached for her hand and took it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina couldn't leave him there alone on the street like a stray, he needed someone right now even if it was temporary.

The woman slowly helped Tim up and wiped away the tears from his eyes. With a calming smile she led him out of the alley, cautiously making sure it was safe for them both. She walked with him down the street making sure to keep them both to the shadows, she didn't want them to run into any more trouble till they were both safe. Tim looked around as they walked back slowly beginning to realise she was guiding him back towards the orphanage.

“No..No I don’t want to go back” Tim said letting go of her hand shaking his head and stepping backwards.

“Oh, but kitten it’s the safest place for you right now” She crouched down next to him.

“Please, I don’t want to live there. I just want to go home get my things and leave. Gotham has nothing for me it’s taken everything from me” His eyes starting to water up again

The woman looked at him, she could see the pain in his eyes, she could tell he didn't want to be alone.

“I’ll tell you what. Why don’t you stay with me tonight and I’ll help you get your things tomorrow night” Tim lifted his head to look at her a small smile on his face.

“Really?”

“Just for a couple of nights” She stood back up grabbing his hand and leading him back away from the orphanage.

“Do you want to tell me your name seeing as you will be staying with me”

“Tim. Tim Drake” Tim wiped away the last of his tears.

The woman paused for a second, the name sounded so familiar and then it hit her. She had heard about it on the radio before she left. The double murder and orphaned kid. He was a stray with no parents, she couldn’t abandon him now not when he needed a someone, not on the street like an abandoned kitten. 

“I’m Catwoman, but only when I’m dressed like this. But you can call me” She paused and looked around and then in a quiet voice “Selina. Selina Kyle”

* * *

By the time Selina and Tim had finally made it back to her apartment it was 3am in the morning, they had to walk back across 4 blocks making sure to stay out of sight. Tim stopped and watched as selina pulled down a ladder to a fire escape, following her up to the top floor of a run-down building. He watched Selina gracefully crawl in through a window and he followed after, almost falling over as he missed his footing climbing through. He was surprised to see a beautiful apartment nestled into this building. Tim followed after Selina only to jump when he felt something brush against his leg.

“Oh don’t mind her, that Juliet” Tim looked down at the cat brushing up against him. “She comes and goes, so do a few other strays. I feed them and they keep me company” Selina smiled as she watched Tim sit down on the floor, Juliet crawling into his lap as he did, purring as she patted her back. “She likes you” Selina said as she walked off into another room. Tim smiled and continued to pat the cat until Selina returned in an oversized shirt, her hair all messy from being inside her cowl, she was caring a few pillows and blankets.

“Now usually I’m able to climb and run across the rooftops, so it took us a bit longer to get home tonight” She placed the pillows and blankets down on the couch “I didn’t expect you to do that, that’s why we walked, but that’s ok”

She started to make Tim a bed on the couch, it would only be for tonight, maybe she could clear a room for him, if he decided to stay. Tim slowly moved Juliet off his lap before getting up and walking over to the couch. Selina patted the couch gesturing for Tim to get in, he cautiously walked over and sat on the couch, Selina looked at him with a puzzling look.

“What’s wrong?”

“Would you be able to stay with me a bit. I just don’t feel like being alone right now” Tim looked over at her.

“Of course, kitten” She sat down next to him and grabbed a pillow putting it on her lap. “Here lay down and close your eyes”

Tim smiled a little before laying his head on the pillow and pulling the blanket up around him neck. Selina sat there slowly stroking his head, humming a small tune, she could swear Tim was purring which made her smile. Soon enough he was fast asleep, Selina didn’t want to move, he looked so peaceful there. She reached over and grabbed the other pillow laying it on the arm rest and laying her head against it falling asleep as well.

* * *

Tim awoke the next working to the sun shining in through a window and the smell of bacon and eggs filling the apartment. He rubbed his eyes, as he slowly sat up on the couch looking around, standing in the kitchen humming away was Selina with a big smile noticing Tim wide awake.

“Morning Kitten, did you sleep well?” Tim Nodded. “That’s good, come take a seat breakfast is almost ready. Tim walked over to the kitchen counter and took a seat on one of the stools, watching as Selina started to plate up the food. After she had finished she walked around and placing Tim’s plate down in front of him, before going to the fridge to grab some orange juice for him. She placed a glass in front of him and filled it almost to the top, with a smile she placed the bottle down on the counter and grabbed her food and cup of coffee, before taking the seat next to Tim.

Tim dug straight into the food, he didn’t even realise how hungry he was, it felt like he hadn’t eaten in days. Selina looked as the boy dug into his food slowly sipping on her coffee, she could enjoy having someone in the house to take care of, her own little kitten.

* * *

Across Gotham a black car pulled up outside the orphanage, an elderly man got out and ran around to open the back door of the car. Out stepped a tall well-groomed man, in a black fitted suit.

“Thank you, Alfred,” He said with a nod

“Your more than welcome Master Bruce” Just as he said that a woman came running out of the front door or the orphanage.

“Mr Wayne, pleasure to see you.. we got your call.. but” She said in a panic before he interrupted.

“Please, call me Bruce” A small smile across his face. “Is he ready for visitors?”

“Ah, he would be, but you see. After your call we went to check on him and...” Bruce raised an eyebrow. “He’s gone”

Bruce looked at her a shocked expression across his face, he knew he should have come sooner. He should have taken the boy with him, when he saved him last night. The boy had, just lost his parents, Bruce knew exactly how that felt and he knew where he would want to go. Home.

“Alfred, we should go. I’ll call commissioner Gordon” He said turning towards the woman she nodded, as she watched them both climb back into the car and drive off.

“I should have taken him home with me last night” Bruce said in an angry tone.

“You couldn’t risk him finding out you were Batman sir, let alone it would then be a missing person issue”

“We need to find him. I need to get back to the cave and search through cctv for him, he’s got to be heading for home” Bruce pulled out his phone, pulling up the contact for commissioner Gordon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to build a bit of backstory for the first few chapters and find my stride in writing again. Hope you are all enjoying it. There will be a time jump soon to age Tim up and bring the world a bit forward to also age up some other characters to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is on the hunt for Tim, he knows he's out there somewhere. While hes hunting for Tim, Selina is helping Tim plan to break into his house to grab whatever he has left.

Bruce paced back and forth in the cave as the Batcomputer scanned the city tv for any likeness of Tim, but it came back with nothing, it was like the kid was invisible. Bruce looked at the time he could see it was already 7pm, he hadn’t heard anything back from Gordan either so expected they had run into a dead end as well.

“Where could he be?” He said in a frustrated tone.

“Sir it's almost dark enough for, you to go out and search” Alfred said as he wandered over to Bruce holding a tray with food on it. “Maybe you should eat then go look, question some thugs” He placed the tray down next to him.

Bruce hummed in agreement, before pulling up some files on Tim, scanning over them for anything he missed. He knew Alfred was right he would suit up and just have to go look the old-fashioned way and hope for the best.

* * *

Tim sat patiently on the couch as he heard Selina searching for something in the other room. Soon enough she came out holding a black hoodie and a face mask.

“Here, put these on. If we are going to go get your things we need to blend in with the night” She handed over the items to him. “Put those on and while I get ready then we will go ok” Tim just nodded like usual. He hadn’t really said much and she didn’t expect him to. Tim put on the clothes just as instructed the hoodie was a bit too big for him, but he didn’t mind it kept him warm. Soon enough Selina came out, back in her skin-tight suit adjusting her goggles into place.

“Ok, you ready to go?” Tim nodded. “Right well take my motorbike there, just so it’s a bit quicker then we will sneak up to your house” She smiled and Tim smiled back. “Right let’s go” She grabbed her keys and opened the window for them both to climb out. Once at the bottom she walked over to a sheet near some bins, pulling it away to reveal her motorcycle. She swung her leg over it and started it up.

“Hear her purr” She said with a small smirk on her face, before extending her hand out to Tim. He took a hold and climbed up onto the back “Hold on tight to my waist ok, don’t want you falling off”. With that she revved the engine and took off out into the streets of Gotham, she took all the back roads trying to keep both of them from being seen by anyone. Tim had told her where to go earlier that day so she was able to plot out a route, she knew would work as long as Batman didn’t come along.

* * *

It didn’t take them long to get to Tim’s house, Selina pulled the bike in a bit further up the road. She helped Tim get off before hiding the bike behind some bushes making sure it couldn’t be seen. They walked towards the fence line to Tim’s property, making sure to keep in the shadows. Selina looked on in awe at the huge house in front of her, she knew the Drakes were rich but not like Bruce Wayne rich.

“Ok, I’m going to boost you up over the fence ok” Selina said getting ready to boost Tim up and over.

“No, it’s ok there should be a gap here I can squeeze through” Tim walked along the fence till he found it. “I use to sneak out some nights and try get photos of Batman” Tim squeezed through the tiny gap to the other side.

“Your full of surprises aren't you” Selina said with a smile watching the boy make his way through.

As soon as he was through Selina gracefully leapt over the fence like a cat, joining Tim near a tree. They both looked around the property, it still had a few cops on guard out the front and patrolling around the perimeter of the house. Selina watched them for a few more minutes before gesturing for Tim to run over to the side of the house. She waited a couple of more minutes while an officer walked past before running over to join him. Once she was with him the walked over to a nearby window and couched down. Selina looked it over, before using the sharp nails on her gloves to draw a circle on the glass. She traced over the circle a couple of times before carefully removing the cut glass. Tim watched in awe, as she did this. “Maybe I’ll teach you some time” She said with a smirk as she unlocked the window and pushed it up. She helped Tim through the window before climbing in herself and closing the window.

“Ok what do you need to grab?” She whispered

“I just want to get my laptop and a few clothes from my room and maybe just come photos of mum and dad” Tim looked down feeling sad even thinking about his parents.

“Ok, well I'll follow you. You lead the way” Selina said gently rubbing his back.

They made their way through the house, luckily for them there was only the police outside, so it made getting up to Tim’s bedroom easy. Once in his room Tim quickly ran around grabbing his laptop and a bag to stuff his clothes in.

“Ok while you pack, why don’t I go find some photos?” Selina looked over at Tim who was in a hurry. Only acknowledging her with a smile and a nod. She walked down the hall and reached an open door she pushed it open to discover an office with a broken window. This must have been where Tim was hiding when Batman came in, he had told her bits of the story but it seemed too hard for him so she never pushed him on it.

Selina walked over to the desk and grabbed a couple of the photos on the desk, one of his mother and father together and another of them all together on a holiday from what she could make out. As she was about to leave she noticed an open draw on the desk, she looked inside to see an open safe nothing left inside. She gave it the once over, it was like someone had already been in and taken anything with value. Which she started to notice as she looked around the office, things were missing all over. Just as she was about to leave and go grab Tim, she heard the sound she had heard to many times before, the sound of a cape in the wind.

“Batman, what a pleasure” Selina turned around to face him.

“Here, robbing the place?” He said in a stern tone.

“Just doing a bit of recon but seems someone beat me to it” She raised her hands in the air gesturing around the room.

“Turns out the Drakes were in debt, owed some bad people a lot of money, so everything is being sold off or claimed” He took a step closer to her. “You shouldn’t be here” His tone stronger now.

“Consider me gone then, I just have to grab my something first” Selina slowly backed up keeping the photos of the drakes hidden behind her back as backed up out of the room. She knew she had to find Tim quick and get them both out of here, before Batman found the boy because she knew he would end up straight back in the orphanage. As soon as she was around the corner she ran for Tim’s room stuffing the photos into her small bag. She finally reached Tim’s room only to find him gone along with his things. 

“Damn it where did you go kitten?” She said under her voice.

“What kitten?” Suddenly Batman was behind her

“I swear I swore a kitten in here before, must have been wrong” Selina went to walk past him only to have her arm grabbed by the big brooding man.

“Don’t think your leaving that easy, there are arrest warrants out for you” He gripped her arm tighter.

“Look as much as I would love for you to have me in cuffs” She gently stroked his face running her claws along the only exposed part of skin.

“I do have other plans” She kissed him gently before kneeing him right in the crouch and running off.

“Sorry handsome, I'll kiss it better later”

Selina quickly ran for the window they had entered from, she would have to try find Tim later, she didn’t want to leave her kitten but if she stayed Batman would get her. She ran across the yard avoiding being seen by any police and jumped straight over the fence. She ducked down by some bushes for a short while making sure Batman hadn’t followed her before heading for her bike. As she reached the bike she noticed a familiar silhouette standing in the shadows.

“Kitten is that you?” Selina chimed happily.

“Yeah, I went to come find you, but I saw Batman with you so I thought I best get out while I could” Tim was looking down at his feet.

“I didn’t even hear you, I’m proud and also glad you made it out” She knelt down next to him.

“I didn’t want him to take me back to the orphanage, I heard him say my parents were in debt so there’s really nothing left for me now” Tim began to tear up

“Well I did get you these” Selina reached behind her into her little bag and pulled out the photos giving them to Tim. Tim held them before flinging his arms around her hugging her tight. Selina didn’t hesitate to hug back.

“You know, you don’t have to leave Gotham. You could stay with me”

“Really?” Tim began to tear up again, he had lost everything but Selina had been the only person so far to help him get what he wants.

“Of course, kitten” She said with a huge smile as she stood up. “Now come on let’s go home”

* * *

Bruce walked into the batcave throwing his cape down on a bench as he removed his cowl. He had looked everywhere and not one sign of Tim, but upon searching his room he noticed things were missing but he couldn’t make out if it was because of the household being sold off or if he had been there grabbing his things.

“Any luck master Bruce?” Alfred said approaching with a cup of coffee.

“Nothing Alfred, he’s gone. God, I hope he’s ok” Bruce rested his head in his hands as he sat down at the batcomputer. Bruce lifted his head up and nodded at Alfred in a way to say thank you for the coffee.

“Please don’t stay up to late sir, I’m sure he’s ok where ever he is”

Bruce sighed, he really did hope Tim was ok even if he didn’t find him. He hoped someone took him in who will care for him and make sure he has a life he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the next chapter may be the time jump. Or a chapter that spans threw a few years of Tim taking interest in what Selina does and her training him up.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim had now been living with Selina for over a year, he had no regrets, she was so kind to him and treated him like her own child. Tim loved her like his own mother, but if he was honest to himself she was more of a mother to him then his own mother was. Yes, she cared for him, but only ever really in the public eye. Whereas Selina made him feel special almost every day. Tim knew what Selina did for at night, she didn’t hide that from him, he didn’t mind either if anything he wanted to join her. He would watch her leave most nights and gracefully leap across the buildings, disappearing out of sight. Most nights Tim would stay up and take care of the strays that wandered in, they would curl up around him as he taught himself new skills online. Since his parents died he hadn’t been back to school, but Selina made him promise to do some online schooling and she would try homeschool him when she could. He had taken a lot of interest in computers and had found his way onto the dark web and met a group of hackers who, started to teach him their ways and he had picked it up rather quick. Even though he had online friends, he did miss some of his friends from school, but he knew if he went back or even tried to see them, he would probably end up back in the orphanage. Selina did let him leave the house though, he just had to wear a disguise like she did, most days it would be just to get some fresh air and grab some takeout, others days to go shopping at the mall.

* * *

The first time they went out was to get him some new clothes and some things to decorate his room, he found wearing a wig uncomfortable but Selina said he would get use to it with time. It wasn't long before he saw someone he recognized. He had to quickly duck and hide when he recognised one of his mother’s friends in the mall, someone she use to have lunch with a lot and Tim had grown up playing with her kids. Luckily most of Gotham’s socialites just didn’t pay attention and she walked right past him and Selina. With time Tim learnt how to just walk past them confidently, acting like a new him, sometimes even pick pocketing them. Selina noticed him a proud smile coming across her face.

“I didn’t know you could do that” She whispered

“I’ve been watching you, every time we come” He shrugged “I learn quick” They both laughed

“Well, don’t put me out of business now”

* * *

Over the next few years Tim started to take more interest in Selina’s work, he would sit with her as she planned and researched places ready for a heist. In his spare time, he had taken up learning how to hack from a group online tell help Selina out, she was used to doing things the old way but with Tim’s help, she was able to get full building layouts and security rosters. Which made her job a lot easier and meant she could hit a few more places then usual. Even though she let Tim help with the planning he was never allowed to come along with her, she didn’t want to risk it.

“Please Selina” Tim begged

“Kitten, come on we have talked about this. It’s not safe and even though your sneaky, you’re not as agile as I am” She planted a kiss on his head.

“Well train me then” He blurted out, watching Selina pause.

“Mmmm” She paused for a moment “Maybe…but there will be rules. We’ll talk about it when I get home”

Tim almost jumped for joy that night he wanted to go out and help Selina and this finally meant he could. Once he was sure Selina was long gone he grabbed his camera a birthday gift from Selina, it was his time to go out and have fun, in his own way. He packed up his backpack ready for his stakeout and climbed out the window. For the last few months he had been sneaking out to take photos of Batman and Robin, although in the past few years there hadn’t been a Robin, but someone by the name of Nightwing. He was one of Tim’s favourite skin tight suit blue stripe across the chest and shoulders, oh and that butt. Tim kept a small folder just for him and his oh so glorious butt, he doesn't know how its fits into that suit bit he hopes to one day find out. It didn't take Tim long to finally make it to his usual building, he walked around the back of the building and pulled down the ladder to the fire escape. One he was at the top of the building, he had found the perfect spot to watch Gotham, it also seemed to be the perfect viewing spot for a regular meeting spot for Batman and Nightwing when they went out to patrol the city. But tonight, was different once he had set himself up, camera mounted ready to take photos and snacks next to him, that’s when he saw it.

A new Robin, Batman had finally replaced Robin, the last one had disappeared very suddenly, Selina had once told him that from what she had heard he was killed by Joker and that’s why Batman’s attitude and demeanor changed so suddenly. The new Robin seemed so tense, just standing there with his arms crossed as Batman, looked out over the city. Tim took a few photos, making sure to keep hidden and out of sight, the new Robin would be a good edition to his Batfamily album. Tim waited a little longer, they never seemed to stay on that building for long but tonight both of them seemed to be waiting for something, that’s when Tim swung the camera following Batmans gaze across the city and saw Selina running across a rooftop nearby, Tim quickly turned his camera back towards Batman and Robin but they were gone. Tim knew in that moment he had to warn Selina, she could handle Batman on her own but not Batman and Robin.

“Come on” Tim quickly dialled Selina’s number, letting it ring. 

“Hi, kitten. I’m just on my way to the second store. What’s the matter?”

“Look don’t get mad, I snuck out to take photos, but..” Before he could finish Selina butted in.

“Look you may be sneaky, but I have seen your folders of photos” A small laugh escaped her mouth.

“Ok, look well, I was watching Batman and I think he’s spotted you. Worst part, he has a new Robin” Tim said with a panic

“Ok, well that’s news. Can you see them now?” Tim watched as Selina quickly ducked behind an air vent through his camera.

“No” Tim scanned across the building he couldn’t see them.

“Well I do, got to go Kitten” The line cut out

Tim swung the camera back to the rooftop and there was Batman, Robin and Selina. “Shit” Tim panicked, he knew he had to help but he didn’t know how. He packed up all this gear and ran for the fire escape but he knew if he took the street, he wouldn’t be able to get to them. He walked over to the edge of the building it wasn’t a huge gap, he could possibly jump it, he had watched Batman and Nightwing do it a lot recently, how hard could it be. Tim took a deep breath before slowly backing up, he took one more breath and ran, there was no hesitation as he jumped landing roughly on the other building. As he landed on the other side he rolled his ankle as he landed, he winced in pain but he knew he had to go on. Before jumping to the next building he made sure to remind himself to tuck and roll as he landed on the other side like he had watched Batman and Nightwing do. It didn’t take Tim long before he was leaping from building to building, even with a sore ankle he carried on, he wasn’t fast at it but he was making it to where Selina was faster than it would be along the streets. Some building he had to leap for the fire escapes and climb higher, sometimes he had to prepare himself for a big drop. He definitely needed some training from Selina if he was going to do this on a more regular basis. 

He could finally see them clearly with his own eyes, Selina looked like she was trying to talk her way out of it, but he could see the new Robin was ready to pounce. He kept running to he finally got to a gap he couldn’t jump, he looked around and accessed the environment, there he saw a metal bar sticking out off the back of a neon sign, he could reach that and swing over. Tim took one more breath.

“Lets hope I don’t miss” He ran for the edge and jumped grabbing the bar and swinging over to the other side.

“Thank you, mum, for putting me through gymnastics” He said with a grin, just as he heard Selina yelp in pain. Tim ran to a nearby vent ducking behind it, he was only a couple of rooftops over from them all and he could see Robin standing over Selina.

“Robin” Batman yelled.

“What? If you aren’t going to arrest her. I will” Robin pulled a pair of cuffs from a pocket on his belt. Forcing Selina onto her stomach.

“Oh, bats I think you should keep your little dog in line” Selina joked.

“Shut it cat” Robin rested his knee into her back, causing Selina to yelp a little in pain.

“Robin, enough. We’ll take her to Arkham. Just get up off her”

Batman moved Robin away and lifted Selina up off the ground, slowly walking her over to the edge of the building. “Robin, go get the Batmobile ready” He demanded, causing Robin to huff before jumping off the edge of the building. Tim knew this was his chance, if Selina saw Tim coming she would be out of the cuffs in seconds and they could easily knock Batman out at least and get away, he just had to get a signal to her.

“Bats, now that the brat is gone, why don’t you take these cuffs off and we can have some alone time” Selina pressed herself up against him slowly leaning in for a kiss.

“No”

“Fine have it your way” Selina pulled away and as she did she saw Tim’s head duck behind the air vent.

“Well, if you’re not going to play nicely with me” Selina slowly started to unlock the cuffs.

Tim moved closer, he knew as soon as those cuffs came off he had to strike he didn’t know how but he would. He reached into his bag and wrapped a bandana around his face, as he did this his tripod fell out and knocked against the air vent. Batman turned looking in the direction of the sound and Selina knew this was her time to strike. She dropped the cuffs and quickly kicked Batman in the face causing him to stumble backwards. Tim grabbed his tripod and threw his backpack onto his back before running over to the rooftop Selina was on. He hid behind another air vent as Selina and Batman fought it out. It was mainly Selina ducking and swerving away from his attacks, making sure to get Batman in the perfect place for Tim to strike. Once his back was facing Tim, Tim ran from behind the air vent tripod in hand and whacked him over the back of the head.

Tim stood there in shock, he had just whacked Batman over the head with is tripod and the worst part was it did nothing but piss him off. Batman turned around and grabbed Tim by the arm he looked at him for a moment, before throwing him across the rooftop casing Tim to roll on impact and fall of the edge.

“Kitten” Selina screamed seeing Tim fall of the edge. She took one look at batman, Batman didn't say a word and just looked at the ledge Tim had fallen off and then Selina. Before he could say and thing Selina swung her leg right at his face, this time causing him to fall over.

“You’ll pay if you hurt him” Selina said diving off after Tim.

Selina found Tim holding on tightly with one hand to the edge of a fire escape two story’s down. Selina relaxed knowing he was ok, she jumped down and helped him up onto the fire escape pulling him into a tight hug as she did. “Right, training starts tomorrow” She planted a kiss on his forehead “If you’re going to come save me, I need you ready to fight properly and as agile as a cat. I’m proud of you, but don’t try take on Batman like that again” She helped him carefully inside the building knowing if Batman wasn't knocked out, he would be coming for them and with a fall like that Tim needed to recover. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may start to pace out the story so it a chapter maybe every few days or once a week now. So that i can write bigger chapters, i think i've mainly been pumping out the first 4 cause i have had a few days off and ideas for the story have just been in my head. But if you guys are happy with more regular chapter updates i'll be more than happy to post every few days then once a week. Let me know :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to take a few days in between each chapter to write them out and i'm now more then happy with how they are coming out. This is the end of the training ark now and i can't wait for next chapter because i have a bit more flirting planned between Hood and Stray. 
> 
> Please let me know what you all think and if there is anything you would want to see.

Tim and Selina barely got away that night, even though they had both knocked Batman out for a little while, it wasn’t long before he was back on both their tails. But with the fall off the roof, it had made Tim’s ankle worse so he was slowing them both down. Selina refused to leave him behind no matter how much he kept saying he would be fine and just hide it out. Selina just kept pushing on taking them through back alleys and short cuts she had learnt over the years. After about four blocks, they were finally clear of Batman. They waited out in a building for a while just to make sure. Selina looked over Tim’s ankle making sure it wasn’t broken, luckily for Tim it was only a sprain and the fall off the roof had only left him with a couple of bruises and cuts.

“Thank you” Tim said looking at Selina as she finished wrapping up his foot.

“What for? I should be thanking you for helping me. But also telling you off, for also carelessly attacking Batman” She let out a small chuckle

“I meant, thank you for taking care of me and actually be like a mother to me” Tim began to tear up. Selina didn’t say a word as she began to tear up and pulled Tim close into a hug and feeling him hug back. They stayed like that for a little while before Selina stood up and did a quick patrol outside making sure it was clear to head home. Once she was sure, she came back in and grabbed Tim helping him up before making their way outside and heading back to the apartment.

* * *

Over the next few years Selina trained Tim up, she converted one of the rooms in the apartment into a small gym for her and Tim to train and fight in, she wanted to make sure he was ready to take on most foes and able to duck and dodge attacks but also give them back. Learning to fight with Selina was almost like dancing it was all so graceful and agile with calculated moves and attacks slipped into it and Tim loved it. He slowly began to learn how flexible his body was and even how much of a weapon it could actually be in more ways than one. Most days it was training and schooling that was the one rule Selina made with Tim, that if she was going to train him, he had to keep up his schooling. He was a smart kid and she knew that and he didn’t want him to let that go. She had enrolled Tim into a school nearby under a fake identity, he had aged enough that anyone still looking for Tim drake wouldn’t realise it was him. He didn’t go every day, but he still went and learnt luckily cause of the area the school was in no one ever questioned if he missed a day. He had made a couple of friends while being there, he joined the outside weird group but he felt at home.

They all liked the same stuff anime, k-pop, video games and hacking, that’s how they all connected at first when Tim found of them hacking at school. That’s also how he met his first crush a boy named Brad. Tim has known he was gay for a while, he had known since he was young and he found the boys in his gymnastics class cuter then the girls. He didn’t tell Selina about Brad, he wasn’t ready to come out and he wanted the perfect time to tell her, he knew she would but he just wanted to be ready. Tim and Brad had met in the group and decided to go on a few dates, Brad was even Tim’s first kiss, but he eventually moved away to Smallville, his dad had taken a job there so they had to go. The night time training was Tim’s favourite it gave him something to look forward to and took his mind off his fake identity life. Night training was when Selina would teach him how to be as agile as a cat, as they ran across the rooftops of Gotham. They had started off slow, Selina taught him how to land and not hurt himself, how to move gracefully and sneakily avoiding detection and a lot more tricks she had picked up over the years.

* * *

On Tim’s 17th birthday Selina decided to take Tim out for dinner at a nice place in town, they both got dressed up and made sure they had their disguises on before heading off. The place was beyond fancy to anything Tim had been to in years, it must have been new cause it seemed to be the most popular place in Gotham. They walked inside and were greeted by the host who guided them over to their table. Once they were sat down, they both looked over the menu before Tim leaned across to say something to Selina.

“How can we afford this place?” Tim whispered

“Well, thankfully a lovely benefactor is treating us tonight” She said with a wink as she placed a credit card down on the table. Tim let out a little chuckle before going back to his menu.

“Oh, before I forget” Selina leaned down next to herself. “I got you something” She said as she handed over a black gift back with a huge gold bow on it.

“You didn’t have to, you know I appreciate everything you do for me” Tim took the bag a small blush coming across his face.

“Oh, just open it” Tim smiled before putting the bag down in his lap, he opened the bag and looked inside to see something coiled up. He looked at Selina with confusion before reaching in and pulling a bit of it out, he stopped as soon as he realised, getting up and running around to Selina to give her a hug.

“My own whip” He said happily into her ear.

“Well, I think you’re ready to learn with it”

Tim had no words he just hugged her again before sitting back down. He looked at it a couple of more times before the waiter came to order their food. After dinner they caught a taxi home stopping a few blocks away so they could get ice-cream on the way.

“This has been one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had” Tim said happily as they walked towards the ice-cream shop.

“Oh, I’m so glad you enjoyed it Kitten” Selina pulled him close to her side as they walked, there was a happy silence.

“Selina?”

“Hmm” She hummed.

“I want to tell you something, I haven’t known how to say it but” Selina looked at him curiously. “I’m gay” Tim quickly blurted out.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while, but it never felt like the right time till now” Selina smiled almost from ear to ear and pulled him closely.

“Kitten, I’m so happy for you and I’m glad you told me when you were ready” She kissed his forehead. “Oh, the talks we can have about boys now, I have so much more to teach you now” She laughed causing Tim to blush out of embarrassment.

They both walked up to the ice-cream parlour and went inside taking a small window seat to enjoy the sundaes they had ordered. Tim told Selina about Brad and how he was his first proper relationship and how he had to move away, but that he didn’t really mind because he wasn’t ready for a full-time commitment, not if he was going to take up night time work with Selina. Selina smiled giving him some reassurance.

“There, will be someone and you’ll know, when you know”

“Thanks Selina”

“Well, I think those batboys might need to look out though” Selina winked at him.

“I mean Nightwing does have a great ass” Tim burst out laughing, Selina joined in.

“Oh, then there’s that Red hood” Selina had a small smirk.

“Red who?” Tim’s eyebrow raised.

“Oh, he’s like the rouge of the family, surprised you haven’t seen him yet. Maybe you should go out tonight see if you can get some photos”

Tim raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, if Selina found this Red Hood attractive, Tim sure as hell knew he would. Now he couldn’t wait to get home and head out to see if he could get some photos of this guy, it would definitely be a good edition to his albums. They both finished up their Sundays and walked home back to the apartment, once they had settled in and changed Tim got into his black hoodie and ripped jeans, he grabbed his black face mask putting it on before leaving out the window onto the fire escape.

“Kitten I may not be home when you get back” Selina yelled after him.

“Oh, do we have a date?” Tim poked his head back in raising his eyebrow.

“Well, not a date per se but there is a beautiful necklace going up for auction and if the Bats decided to show up. It’s a 2 for one deal” Selina gave him a wink before walking off to get ready.

Tim just let out a small chuckled as he jumped from the fire escape over to the building next to them. Selina and Batman had grown a little closer in the last few years, they seemed to meet up and have secret rendezvous. Tim knew what they were possibly getting up to but if it made Selina happy then he was happy. Tim made his way across the city, he decoded to set up in another spot tonight, Selina had texted him a tip on the way about where Red Hood and Nightwing were possibly going to be. He knew she had probably overheard Batman talking to them during their secret rendezvous.

Tim set himself up pointing his camera at a couple of different buildings, he scanned across the city it seemed quite for the area, that usually meant something was going on somewhere nearby, because Gotham was never quite for long. He sat waiting for a while, but nothing happened he was about to pack up when he spotted someone climb up onto the side of one of the buildings. “Bingo” Tim hummed as he watched Nightwing in all his glory stroll across the rooftop. He snapped a couple of photos as he watched him stretch, Selina was right those boys would have to watch out. Soon Nightwing was rudely interrupted by Robin, Tim huffed he didn’t want any photos of Robin, he wanted photos of this Red Hood. He waited a bit longer, he could see Robin and Nightwing were getting impatient, maybe this Red Hood was late, but Tim was also getting impatient. He finally decided to pack up his things and head off, he would just have to try again another night. But just as he was about to pack up his camera he heard something behind him.

“So, we have a peeping tom aye” A muffled voice chimed. Tim turned around suddenly to see a tall well-built guy, in a brown leather jacket and tight pants standing there. God Tim could see what Selina was saying about him. As he looked up at him he finally saw why he was called the Red Hood, Tim was only met with the bright red helmet looking down at him and he hoped to see what was under it.

“Bats, always had a suspicion someone was watching us, turns out he’s right” Hood stepped closer causing Tim to scurry back towards the edge. “So, you going to say anything or you the silent type” Hood knelt down in front of him. Tim watched carefully as the man put one hand onto the gun strapped to his leg. He reached past Tim and grabbed his camera, Tim watched as the man began to look through the photos.

“You have great taste, Bluebird does have a nice ass” He laughed “But I don’t see any photos of me, I’m a bit hurt”

“I’ve, never seen you before” Tim said quietly.

“He speaks” Hood hummed. “Well, if you like maybe I can take some for you” Tim could tell the man was flirting, but he wasn’t sure if it was to try coax information out of him or just because he could. Tim just remained silent. Tim looked up at the man as he seemed to hover over him his face so close, Tim reached out to try remove the helmet but Hood pulled away quickly.

“Sorry kid, wouldn’t touch that if I was you” Hood moved backwards before snapped a photo of his self with the camera before putting it back down and standing up, he looked down at Tim before pulling a gun from his holster and pointing it towards him. Hood shot a bullet it flew right past Tim and hit his camera. He watched in shock as his camera broke into pieces.

“Look, even though we do enjoy having our fans. We don’t appreciate stalkers. Don’t let me catch you again” Before Tim could even speak the man was gone, Tim just sat there in shock. He looked at his camera and gathered up all the bits and forced them into his bag before taking off back to the apartment. Red Hood was going to pay for destroying his camera, it didn’t matter how sexy he was he was going to pay and Tim was going to make sure they would defiantly meet again.

* * *

Selina returned home a few hours later, she had been out most of the night, Batman had defiantly kept her busy most of the night. She climbed in through the window and walked through the apartment, to find Tim punching the hell out of a boxing bag in the training room.

“Getting in some late-night training?” She said as she leant on the door way.

“No” Tim said bluntly “Taking out my anger, that Red Hood, the cocky bastard destroyed my camera”

“What?” Selina walked over to him.

“He found me taking photos and then proceeds to flirt with me, only to shoot my camera. I was only able to save the memory card” Tim spun the boxing bag around so Selina could see the one photo he had of hood tapped to the boxing bag.

“Hmm, it will be ok Kitten I’ll get you another, it was time for an upgrade anyway and don’t worry I’m sure you’ll get back at him soon” She patted him on the shoulder and headed for the door.

It wasn’t the fact that he had destroyed his camera, it was the fact that he had riled him all up. Nightwing defiantly riled him up but not the same way Hood did and the mystery of the helmet just made it all the worst for him. Tim punched the bag one more time before heading off to have a shower.

* * *

Selina began to train Tim with the whip over the next few months he picked it up quick. Tim didn’t realise how much it came in handy, he always thought Selina used it only as a weapon but it was also handy for scaling obstacles across the city. That was the harder part to learn, sometimes he would miss and it would wrap around a bar tight enough, luckily for him there was only a few bruises and sprained limbs and one broken bone. But after a few more months of training Selina knew he was ready, but she wanted to make an occasion out of it, she wanted to wait till his 18th birthday and she had the perfect idea on what they could do.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim stretched out as he woke up in his bed, slowly arching his back and letting out a big yawn. The sun shinned in through his window, it was still early, but today was the big day, he was finally 18 and for months now Selina had been teasing something big for his 18th birthday. He had been excited about it the last few days he could barely sleep, most nights Selina had been out and wouldn’t come back to early in the morning, she knew she was up to something but he never asked. Tim stretched once more before crawling out of bed in his oversized shirt and trunks, he walked over to his door and opened it suddenly getting a whiff of something glorious cooking in the kitchen.

Tim walked down the hallway rubbing his eyes before turning the corner to see Selina in the kitchen cooking up breakfast. There at his spot at the bench was a stack of pancakes with all different types of toppings laid out for him to choose from and a fresh put of coffee as well. Tim ran over pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting there looking at all his options as he warmed his hands on the cup.

“Happy birthday kitten” Selina smiled as she platted up her pancakes.

“Thank you, but this is all too much” Tim gestured to all the toppings.

“Hush, your becoming a man and today is going to be a big day, plus I love to spoil you” She winked and sat down next to him.

“Are you going to tell me yet?” Tim started to pour honey over his pancakes.

“Soon, just eat up first” Selina smirked.

They both sat there enjoying their breakfast, the whole time Tim kept pestering Selina to tell him what his surprise was but she wouldn’t budge. After they had finished, Selina told Tim to go shower and get dressed, while she cleaned the dishes. He huffed with a smirk as he ran off to go get ready. He walked into the bathroom locking the door behind him, turning the shower on and adjusting the temperature. Once he was happy he stripped off his shirt and trunks and stepped into the shower.

The water ran over him and he just stood there, he was still waking up even though he had already had two cups of coffee. He grabbed the body wash and squirted some in his hands before rubbing it over his body. His hands slowly trailed down and over his cock giving it a small squeeze.He slowly started to stroke himself, it had been a few days since he last touched himself and he couldn’t resist not doing it right now. He started to gain a rhythm on stocking himself, he closed his eyes letting the water rush over him as he started to imagine Red Hood and Nightwing cornering him on a roof and pushing him up against a wall, pulling down his pants. Hood would slowly start to finger him as Nightwing would kneel down in front of Tim and start to suck him off. Tim slowly reached around behind himself using the last of the body wash so stick a finger inside himself. He let out a small moan as he started to thrust it in and out as he pumped his cock with his other hand. He went back to imagining Red Hood pulling his own pants down and whipping out his cock before spitting on it and pushing it inside Tim. Tim moaned a little more slowly getting closer to orgasm, he kept going pumping his cock as he imagined Red Hood pounding him hard as Nightwing sat between his legs sucking him off. Tim let out one more moan as he hit his sweet spot with his finger and blew his load all over the shower wall.

Tim rested his head against the shower wall panting as he came down from his orgasm. He took a minute to get his breath back before making sure to clean up after himself and finish his shower. After drying off he walked quickly to his bedroom a towel around his waist, he closed his door and dropped it opening up a draw to get a fresh pair of trunks. He opened another draw rummaging through to find his favourite pair of black ripped jeans, he slipped them on and then grabbed a plain white shirt with from another draw. Once he was dressed he headed out into the lounge room to find Selina sitting on the couch with 4 boxes placed out in front of her, all nicely wrapped in black paper and with gold ribbon.

“Happy Birthday” She said happily as she jumped up guiding him over to the couch.

“Is this all for me?” He looked at the boxes one of them being rather large.

“Of course, I can’t help not spoiling you” She sat them both down before handing him the big box.

“So, I’ve been planning this one for ages and god I hope it fits. I’ve only been sneaking your measurements for the past 3 months” Selina said excitedly as she watched Tim start to unwrap the gift. Tim peeled away the paper to find a box with a lid. He put the box on the coffee table and opened the lid to find a black cat suit, he slowly pulled it out to look at it. It was defiantly different to Selina’s but she had made it similar to her own.

“Oh my god” Tim stood up getting a better look at it. He looked back in the box to see a couple of brown belts to go around his waist and the boots to go with the suit.

“Selina, its beautiful. Does this mean?” Tim looked at her and she gave him a nod.

“But, you have to open this one as well” She passed him another box. He rushed to open it to find a cowl with cat ears on top and goggles just like Selina but his were a brighter red lens to hers. He put them and a ran to look in a mirror admiring himself as he did. He could see Selina smiling in the background.

“Come, open your last two gifts” She patted the seat. Tim opened up the first of the smaller boxes in sides was a catalogue the title across the top ‘Wayne Charity Auction and Gala Masquerade’. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Selina, he had been helping her plan for this for the past two months, hacking in and finding out the lay out and security procedures and staff rosters. He didn’t know why she had gifted him the catalogue to the event. As he looked back at the box though he saw two tickets laying in the bottom.

“Our first heist” She said excitedly. “It won’t be in your new suit, but we do get to dress up”

“Really?” Tim flipped through the catalogue, it showed everything up for auction from artwork, to statues and rare pieces of jewellery. Selina handed him the other gift. Rushing to open it Tim found a credit card inside a small box.

“Your, going to need a suit for the gala tonight and I’m going to need a dress”

“Oh, this is going to be so exciting”

After they had cleaned up the lounge room, Tim went and laid his new suit out on his bed, he couldn’t believe he finally had his own cat suit. He heard Selina call for him, he took one more look before he grabbed his red sweat shirt and threw it on. He walked out to see Selina adjusting her wig, before they headed off to get their outfits for tonight, which meant heading to the upper part of Gotham where the rich spent most of their time and money. They took a taxi in, passing through all the different parts of Gotham, before finally arriving outside a mall. Selina paid the driving leaving him a big tip before following Tim into the mall. They walked around looking through different stores, looking at different outfits nothing jumping out at either of them until Selina stopped, grabbing Tim’s arm to stop him to.

“That’s the dress” Tim turned to look. There in the window of the store was a black dress that faded out into white at the bottom, it only had an over the shoulder sleeve which trailed out into a cape, one side had a huge slit in it and in the right light you could see it sparkle ever so slightly. Tim followed Selina in as she asked to try it on. The lady looked at both her and Tim, giving them the once over before Selina asked not as kindly this time. The lady nodded and went to get the dress for her, Tim let Selina go off as he walked around the store to the suit section to find himself something for tonight. He walked around until he found a black suit jacket with a swirling flourishing pattern on it. He picked it up and found a pair of black pants and a black button up shirt as well. As he walked to the changing rooms he, stopped when he was a grey waistcoat grabbing that to try on as well. He walked to an empty changing room closing the door behind him and stripping off down to just his trunks, he started to put it all on. Once he was happy he walked out to show Selina, who was now admiring herself in the huge mirror. Tim walked over to her and joined her admiring her and the dress.

“Oh, kitten you look so handsome” She said as she turned to face him.

“That dress, it’s amazing” He paused “You look so beautiful in it”

“Why thank you” She blushed. “Your outfit is missing one thing though” Selina walked off on a mission to find the missing item. It wasn’t long before she came back with a black tie with a red pattern that almost matched the jackets.

“This will top it off perfectly” She smiled as she lifted Tim’s collar to put it on.

Once she had put it on, Tim turned to look at the mirror, he looked amazing he thought to himself. It had been years since he had even had to wear a suit, but damn he sure did like this one. They both returned to their change rooms to get out of their outfits and back into their normal clothes. Once they had changed they took all the items up to the counter. The lady that had helped Selina stood their judging them once again as she rang up all their items.

“Your total will be three thousand and fifty-two dollars” She said in a snarky tone. Tim pulled out the credit card Selina had gifted him and paid, the girl at the counter looking at them both in shock as it approved. They grabbed their bags and left, chuckling to themselves as they headed to get some lunch. They found a small café and ordered, Tim ordered himself a sandwich and ice coffee, Selina ordered a pot of tea and some cake, not being as hungry after their big breakfast. They both sat enjoying themselves, looking as everyone passed by, they did get some looks, they weren’t dressed like everyone else in their fancy clothes, but they defiantly could afford to shop there. Once they were done, they collected their things and began to walk for the exit before Selina stopped and pulled Tim in the opposite direction.

“I almost forgot” She stopped them both outside a tiny store, inside was an older man sitting behind a counter working on a mask. Tim looked around noticing all the different types of masquerade masks plastering the walls for sale. He knew Gotham had a lot of galas and party’s he didn’t realise they would be in need or masquerade shop though.

“How’s it going Hal?” Selina said as she approached him.

“Ahh, Selina. Here to collect your order?”

“Yes, but don’t rush” Tim walked over to Selina as the old man went into the back.

“Hal, has been making masks for over 40 years. Gotham has a lot of Masquerades and he makes the best masks in town”

Soon the man came back placing a box in front of them, he opened it up revealing two beautiful masks, one was almost like lace with pointed cat ears, the other was a domino mask that had a diamond shape in the middle and pointed out at the top and bottom at either side. They both admired them, Selina paying for them as the man boxed them back up and handed Tim the bag. Selina thanked Hal, giving him a small kiss on the cheek before leaving with Tim to head back home. They spent the rest of the day going over their plans for tonight, they had selected 10 different pieces of jewellery, a mix of rings, bracelets, necklaces and earrings, all pieces Selina had already set up buyers for. They had worked out where each piece would be displayed and the perfect time to slip away from the party to grab them all before the auction. They only had a small window but with two of them they would be done in no time.

* * *

Across Gotham, the museum staff were setting up for tonight’s auction and gala, the security staff were escorting in the items ready for auction getting them on display in glass cabinets for people to look at when they arrived. All the staff stopped and paused as Bruce Wayne walked through the main doors, his adoptive sons in following not far behind. Damian was at his father’s side, while Dick was following behind him pulling Jason along as he typed into his phone seeming unphased with everything. A small woman ran to greet them, almost tripping over things as she did, she stopped in front of them to introduce herself.

“Mr Wayne, what a pleasure. I didn’t know you were coming” She put her hand out to shake his “I’m Vanessa the event organiser”

“Yes, I remember you from last year. You did an amazing job” She blushed.

“We, are just here to check on everything before tonight. We were in town so I thought why not. Hope its not an inconvenience?” Bruce said as they began to walk through the museum.

“No no not at all, please follow me” She guided them through the main foyer off the side. “We have hired the best security company in Gotham, per your suggestion and with thanks to Wayne enterprises I don’t think anyone will be breaking into these glass cabinets”

She stopped in front of a door to type in a code before the doors slide open to reveal a well it room full of glass cabinets of all sizes, display many different pieces of art and jewellery. Vanessa gave them a tour through as some of the staff carefully set up the last few pieces in the cabinets. They walked around for a bit, before Vanessa rang off to take a call leaving them all in the room. Bruce waited till the last of the staff left before turning around to talk.

“Right, have we checked all the staff for tonight?”

“Oracle has been running background checks all week” Dick said as he inspected a cabinet.

“Why, are we here? We know these are to secure for anyone to break into” Jason said with a huff, tapping on the glass of one of the cabinets.

“Because father found someone hacking into the system the other night, you idiot” Damian said angrily.

“Damian” Bruce said sternly. “We just need to double check, someone was hacking in but I’m not sure what for. Someone is bound to try steal tonight we just need to be on our toes” Bruce looked at Jason and Dick.

“You two will be in here tonight, just to keep an eye out. Damian will be with me and Oracle will be keeping an eye on the security feed”

Just as Bruce finished Vanessa walked back in apologising for having to take a call, she gestured for them all to follow her as she guided them through the rest of the museum to show them the set up for tonight.

* * *

Tim stood in front of the bathroom mirror as he carefully put in his brown contact lenses for tonight, once he got them in, he blinked letting them adjust before going to his room to get his outfit on. He walked past his bed still seeing his new suit laid out, he wanted to try it on so bad, he thought maybe if them were away from the gala early he could and he could take it out for a test drive as well. Once he was dressed he walked to Selina’s room to find her finishing up her makeup for the night. She applied on her red lipstick before smacking her lips together, seeing Tim standing behind her in the doorway.

“Oh, Kitten perfect timing. Let me put my dress on then I’ll get you to zip me up” She walked off into her wardrobe. Tim sat down on her bed as she waited, soon she came out in her dress, stopping in front of her mirror to admire herself once again, while Tim walked over to zip her up. Once she was zipped up she turned to face Tim adjusting his tie.

“You look so grown up. All dressed up for your first heist” She took a step back to admire him.

“And you look beautiful, mind you I thought my first heist would be in my new cat suit” Tim walked over to Selina’s dresser grabbing the box with their masks in it.

“Maybe when we come back kitten” She said as Tim opened the box, before handing Selina her mask.

“Ready to go?” Selina smirked as she put her mask on.

“More than ready”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to show the next chapter it's probably going to be a big one with a bit more flirting and maybe more between Tim and Jason and even Dick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying it so far :)  
> I also hope my writing is not atrocious, i do go over it and proofread before posting but i know i can miss things.

The outside of the museum was lit head to toe, with huge banners promoting the gala hanging from the roof, cars pulled up letting guests out, before they walked up the stairs and into the museum. All of the rich socialites of Gotham were here, all to just show off their wealth and status, while some were there for actual charity. Selina had booked a town car to take her and Tim to and from the gala, if they were going to do this they had to fit the part. Tim stared out the window as they pulled up out the front, there were so many people here just standing and watching along with the paparazzi. Their car pulled up to the front and the door was opened, a man helped Selina out before Tim scooted over and followed her out. They thanked the man and walked up the steps to the main entrance, before being stopped by a lady and security at the top.

“Tickets please?” The lady asked, Selina handing them over before watching the lady search her list.

“Mrs Luttz and Mr Luttz?” The lady said

“Yes, that’s us” Selina said with a smile

“Welcome I hope you and your…” The lady paused looked at Tim

“Son” Selina finished for her. “Blessed you think I can pull someone young, but being a cougar not my thing darling” The lady stepped aside letting them both in.

“You love to leave people shocked don’t you”

“It’s just a bit of fin you know” They both laughed as they walked through into the main foyer of the gala, everyone around in their masks hiding their identities for the night. Once inside they went to split up but were interrupted by a large commotion at the entrance. They both turned to see Bruce Wayne entering with his sons in tow.

“God, I forgot how gorgeous Richard and Jason were” Tim said with a smirk.

“Calm down kitten, were here for a different bounty tonight”

“I feel I may have time, for one of them and our other treasures” Tim winked at Selina before he walked off to go scout of the room with all the jewels. Tim passed through the crowd and entered into the room, two big security guards stood by the door as people entered in and out to look at the items. Tim walked around studying the items that he and Selina had picked out making sure nothing had changed. Tim walked past one cabinet not paying it much attention before stopping and going back to take a second look. Inside was a broach, beautiful and familiar, it took Tim a minute to realise that there in front of him was his mother’s broach, handed down through the Drake family. Selina walked into the room, seeing Tim staring at the cabinet she walked over to join him.

“That’s gorgeous, didn’t see that in the catalogue” Selina looked at it, admiring his beauty.

“Neither did I” Tim said silently.

“Something wrong Kitten?” Selina raised an eyebrow, It was like Tim was in a trance.

“It’s my Mothers, it was sold off after the murder. I thought it was gone forever” Selina paused looking at it again.

“Well, looks like we have another jewel to collect tonight then” Selina whispered as she noticed a lady approach them.

“I see you have both discovered out last minute donation. From an anonymous benefactor” She said with a smile.

“It’s gorgeous, can’t see why someone would part with it” Selina said with a smile.

“I absolutely agree, I just hope it finds a wonderful new home tonight” She smiled at them both. “I’ll be around if you need a hand” She walked away going to greet other people.

“Right, I’m going to go scout the exit route, you get hacking into the security system. Then meet back here when the art auction starts” Selina patted him on the back before leaving. Tim nodded before walking out of the room to go find a way into the security office, he knew there would at least be one or two guards in there the rest would be on the floor tonight until the main auction began. He walked around for a while before he knew the coast was clear and ducked through a door that lead to a back corridor, he had to be quick and not get caught. He made his way down the corridor making sure to avoid cameras before he reached the door to the security office, he poked his head inside seeing that there was only one guard watching the cameras.

Tim carefully snuck in, the guard had his back to the door and wasn’t paying attention. Tim snuck around the room until he made it to an office just off to the side of the camera room. Once in he closed the door leaving it just slightly ajar and began his work. He began to hack into the security system, gaining access before he pulled out a USB and plugged it into the computer. He had programmed it to his phone that at a click of a button all the security systems for the display cabinets would turn off and the cameras would go on repeat in the room, so that he and Selina could do their work unnoticed. Once he was sure the program was running Tim turned the screen off on the computer and went to sneak back out, till he heard someone else come into the room. He peered out through the gap to see Bruce Wayne’s eldest son Richard standing there with his youngest Damian. They both seemed to be checking over the cameras with the guard which Tim found weird, but maybe Mr Wayne was paranoid and had sent them down here to check. Tim waited hoping they would leave soon, watching them carefully though the gap. He watched intently as Richard stretched on the desk revealing such a perfect butt in those dress pants as he watched the cameras, Tim was transfixed by it like he had seen it before but before he could have a second thought a text came through from Selina.

‘Are you ready? The auctions about the begin’ Tim looked at it and quickly typed his reply that he was coming. He looked once more through the gap and saw that Richard and Damian were leaving the guard following them out. Tim moved quickly heading out a little while after they left making sure they were gone before he snuck back out into the gala. He began to walk back towards the room with the display rooms, On his way he got the urge to pee and ducked into the bathroom, almost bumping into Damian who was walking out of it as he walked in, the kid said nothing just brushed past him. Tim shrugged it off going into a stall and closing the door. When he was done he walked out to use the sink, to see Richard standing there washing his hands, he turned to look at Tim.

“Hi” Tim said shyly

“Hey right back at you” Dick looked him up and down. “I’m Richard” He extended his hand.

“Ah, I’m Cameron” Tim extended his hand out to shake his.

“Nice to meet you Cameron. Come here alone?” Tim could tell Dick was trying to flirt. Tim really wished he had the time.

“Ah, I came with my mother. But she’s off wandering somewhere”

“Oh, so your alone right now” Dick stepped closer

“Ah, I guess so” Tim just blushed as Dick closed the space between them, but as he did the door swung open.

“Grayson, hurry up father is waiting” Damian blurted at him.

“I’ll see you around” Dick winked and left.

Tim finished in the bathroom and went to meet up with Selina, she was standing having a drink out of the way in a quiet corner. Tim walked over to join her as they both waited until they heard over the PA for everyone to make their way to the main hall for the auction. Once the auction started the display rooms would be locked up until they items were to be collected by their new owners. Tim and Selina both watched patiently as everyone began to leave and the guards sealed up the display rooms. Once the room was almost clear the guards left heading out to the main hall with the guests. Tim and Selina both smiled at each other as Tim pulled out his phone and began to type. They both walked over to the room now knowing the cameras were on look and the security inside was disabled. Tim walked up to the keypad, before looking at his phone and typing in a code. The keypad beeped and the door opened, both of them hurrying inside and closing the door behind them.

“Right, we have 30 minutes before the security systems come back on” Tim said as he and Selina both pulled out gloves each.

“Ok, start a timer” Selina put her gloves on, as Tim started the timer. They walked up to the displays and used the claws on their gloves to cut perfect holes in them and take out the glass. It was the first time Tim got to use his new claws and he was excited but he had to be careful, didn’t want to get too excited and alert anyone by dropping or breaking glass. They began slowly working their way through the items they had chosen, making sure to carefully take them out and put them in the small bags they had smuggled in with them before moving on to the next one. They had finished up getting all the pieces they needed and Tim walked over to the one with his mother’s broach in it. He was about to cut it open when he and Selina heard someone outside the door. They turned to look at each other in a panic, both moving quickly to hide as the door opened and in walked Jason Todd, Bruce’s second oldest adoptive son.

“No one’s in here, I don’t know what you’re on about” Jason said with one hand to his ear.

“Look, obviously the systems faulty and she got it wrong” Jason huffed turning away from the displays to leave. Selina looked at Tim as they both began to panic, they had to think fast. Tim handed her, his bag and gestured for her to head out the other door, she turned her head looking at his mother’s broach, he nodded that it was ok, he would find another way to get it. Selina began to creep towards the other door as Tim made his move on his plan.

“They aren’t completely wrong” Tim said as he walked out from his hiding spot, leaning on a full display hoping Jason wouldn’t notice the empty ones.

“You shouldn’t be in here kid” Jason walked over to grab him. A stern look on his face.

“I’m sorry I was looking at everything and then the doors locked and shut, I didn’t know what to do and when I heard someone come in I thought I would get in big trouble” Tim played it up as Selina slid out.

“Well time to go” Jason stepped closer grabbing Tim’s arms.

“My knight in shining armour” Tim joked.

“Hmm, cute but I’m no knight”

“Well, can I thank you anyway for saving” Tim reached out grabbing a hold of Jason’s coat to pull him close. Their lips almost touching.

“Cute kid, but maybe another time” Jason grabbed Tim’s arm going to pull him away but Tim stopped him.

“Why not now” Tim pulled Jason close again letting his leg run up Jason’s

“Careful, don’t make promises you can’t keep” Jason let his grip loosen on Tim’s arm as a smirk came across his face. Tim smiled Jason was playing perfectly into his trap.

“Well, then” Tim leaned in closing the gap as he kissed him. There was no hesitation as Jason kissed him back and pushed him back against the display case as they made out. Tim moved his hands flat against Jason’s chest as his slowly slid down Tim’s sides pulling him close. Tim could feel Jason was staring to get hard against him as his hands slipped lower cupping Tim’s ass. Tim let out a small moan and Jason bit Tim’s lip playfully. They made out for a while Tim was in heaven but he did have to get out of here. Tim continued to make out with Jason, while he roamed with his hand, slowly reaching out to find a piece of glass he had left on the display case, his other hand roamed Jason’s body slowly coming down his chest. He could feel his muscles underneath, his hand drifted lower hooking itself onto the top of Jason’s pants. Jason pulled away to give them both air.

“I think maybe we should take this somewhere else” He said with a smirk lightly squeezing Tim’s ass.

“How I would love to, but I do have places to be” Tim smirked

“It that so?” Jason raised an eyebrow, a smirk across his face, but as he was about to kiss Tim again he noticed something.

“Wait” Jason said abruptly noticing the empty displays before looking back at Tim.

“Sorry handsome, it was fun” Tim swung the glass at Jason smashing it over his head causing him to black out.

“Sorry beautiful, I really am” Tim leaned down planting a kiss on his cheek before walking over to the display with his mother’s broach. He quickly cut began to cut the glass, but as he did he his phone beeped indicating that time was up, he turned and looked around the room as the weighted alarms on all the displays began to go off. He had to run and leave his mums broach he had no choice, Tim darted out of the room making his way to an alcove so he wasn’t seen as security and guests ran through to see why the alarms are going off. As the commotion went on Tim made his way towards the entrance to find Selina, with all the commotion it was time for them to leave. Luckily security had all rushed to the display rooms, leaving the main entrance unguarded so Tim could slip out and meet Selina. Their plan was always if they got split up to meet nearby after, as soon as he was outside he made his way around to the valet to find Selina standing by the car waiting for him.

“Kitten” She pulled him close before they both climbed in the back.

“I didn’t get it” Tim leaned against Selina.

“Oh kitten, its ok. I promise we will” She stroked his hair.

“I stuffed up, I didn’t account for the Wayne boys” Tim was frustrated with himself.

“No one could have, but we made it out ok” She planted a kiss on his forehead “I’m proud of you though”

“Really?” Tim looked up with a small smile.

“For your first time, you did amazing. Less problematic than my first time” She let out a small laugh. Tim laughed with her before leaning his head against her shoulder as they were driven home.

* * *

Bruce stormed into the security office where, Jason was getting looked over by Dick while Damian searched the security footage for whoever tool the jewels.

“How did this happen?” Bruce said angrily as stormed into the room

“Todd, let his dick think instead of his head” Huffed Damian.

“Hey, not my fault the kid was a little minx” Jason pushed Dick away.

“Enough” Bruce shouted “Tell me what happened”

“I went in there like you asked, didn’t notice anything until this kid came out from behind a display saying he got locked in there. Next thing I know, I’m locking lips with him, then as soon as I realised the displays were empty he smashed me over the head with a piece of glass”

“What did he look like?”

“Thin, black hair, very fancy suit and tight fitted he was wearing a Domino mask with points either end” Jason described.

“I bumped into him in the bathroom, I don’t blame Jason for getting distracted he was cute” Dick said with a small smirk.

“Enough” Bruce paused as he walked over to Damian checking the footage.

“Well going off Todds description, I’ve found him a couple of times on the footage, but he didn’t do this alone” Damian pulled up an image of a woman.

“Catwoman” Bruce said under his breath. Bruce paced back and forth in the room till a guard came in.

“Mr Wayne, the police are here now. We went through and catalogued all that was missing. They did try to get a broach but seems they ran out of time”

“Interesting, ok thank you” Bruce looked at the image of them both once more before turning around.

“I have an idea, I think they will be back for that broach, so it’s time to lay a trap” Bruce gestured for them to come as they walked out to meet the police to give their statements then head back to the manor to change.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope your enjoying the story so far please let me know what you think :) 
> 
> I have just started up a second job so chapters may be coming out a bit slower than originally planned.

When they had arrived home from the gala Selina had gone about getting the jewellery they had acquired ready for sale and pick up, while Tim started to research into where the broach had come from and where it would be going. He had stayed up most of the night monitoring police chatter and their systems till finally he got an update. He knew that the transport trucks would be under heavy guard and probably under the watchful eye of Batman. So, he knew the best place to strike would be once they were locked in the secure storage facility. He knew they would only be their temporarily till they were sold off our taken back to their owners, most were anonymous so if he didn’t strike now he would lose the broach forever.

He sat with Selina most of the morning planning out how they were going to strike, he knew Batman would be watching over the facility with the rest of his family. So, while Tim was breaking into the vault to get the broach Selina would try lead them astray in the facility, buying Tim enough time to do it. Tim knew it was going to be hard and there was a high chance Nightwing or Red Hood would be watching the vault, he knew Robin wouldn’t leave Batman’s side. He was more than ready to take on either of them or both of them if he had to and with his new suit, he was sure they would be more than distracted. The rest of the day Tim, spent tidying up around the house while also trying to track back where the broach came from, but whoever dontated it wanted to remain anonymous for a reason.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting over Gotham, Tim finished up on looking at the layouts for the facility, he walked over to Selina’s room to check on her. She sat at her dressing table putting on a wig and getting ready in a disguise so she could go make the first drop on the jewellery they had stolen.

“Are you sure you’re ok to go alone?”

“Of course, kitten it won’t take me long, just drop off in a safety deposit box and take the money left for us”

“As long as you’re sure? I could come keep an eye out” Tim said in a concerned voice.

“Kitten, you worry to much. Why don’t you get ready and I’ll meet you near the facility soon? Take the new suit for a spin” She said with a smile.

“Ok, but any sign of trouble. Just call me” Selina smiled, grabbing her coat before walking past Tim heading for the front door.

“I promise” She blew a kiss to him and left. Tim walked to his room, walking over to his wardrobe to reveal his new catsuit hanging up. He ran a hand over it feeling the martial under his fingers before pulling it out of the wardrobe and laying it on his bed. He began to strip off his own clothes throwing them into his washing hamper, before rummaging around in his underwear draw to pull out a black jockstrap. He had found while training, wearing a jockstrap was a lot comfier and if he wanted something for a bit of extra protection then he could add it, he took of his trunks and slipped on the jockstrap. He walked back over to his bed and picked up the suit and unzipped it, he slipped his legs in feeling the material slip right up and over his body. He pulled it all the way on leaving the front zip open as he grabbed his boots and put them on, Selina had got them made lightweight for running the rooftops of Gotham, she didn’t want him weighted down.

He found his belts and wrapped them around his waist before putting on his cowl and goggles, he moved the goggles up to his forehead. Once he was fully dressed he walked over to the mirror and looked at himself, he ran the claw on his glove down his chest lightly before grabbing the zipper and pulling it up leaving the top open just a bit. This was the first time he had worn the suit and he felt amazing in it, he ran his hands over his body tracing along all the curves and just enjoying looking at himself in the mirror, he knew then those batboys defiantly didn’t know what was coming as he turned and looked at how the suit framed his ass perfectly. He walked through the apartment, grabbing his whip and attaching it to his belt before he crawled out the window. As he climbed onto the fire escape a cat walked around his legs rubbing up against him before running inside to go eat, Tim just smiled it was like the cats knew.

Tim pulled down his goggles and jumped off the fire escape to the next building, he ran a few blocks in the suit climbing, diving, swinging, making his way closer towards the facility. He stopped a few blocks away to stretch and just enjoy the site of the city all lit up at night, there was nothing like it. The city of Lights, towers that stretched to almost the sky, streets lit in every corner, Gotham was pretty at night and from a distance, but once there it was a dangerous place. Tim sat enjoying the view, as he did he heard the sound of the Batmoblie speeding nearby. He stood up and looked around he couldn’t see any of the batfamily on the rooftops nearby but below him, he watched the convoy with the jewellery go past, heading for the facility. He followed along the rooftops making sure to keep out of site, he wouldn’t make his move till everything was unloaded and Selina was there to help him.

Tim crouched down on the edge of a building watching from across the street as men began to unload the items into the facility, Batman stood nearby with Robin watching over before they walked inside with some of the guards. The only people Tim couldn’t spot was Red Hood and Nightwing, either they were already inside or out patrolling the city while Batman was here. Soon they were done unloading and the vans drove off, a small group of guards remained outside watching the perimeter and roof. Batman and Robin exited the building, the police thanking them, Tim couldn’t make out what they were saying but he watched carefully as Batman and Robin walked over to the Batmoblie and drove off. Tim watched a bit longer and that’s when he saw Nightwing gracefully run across the rooftop of the building, before making his way in through a door left open by a guard. He probably wasn’t meant to be there, but Batman probably wanted him to keep guard.

“Well well well, don’t you look amazing” Selina walked up behind Tim admiring him in his suit.

“Why thank you” Tim blushed giving her a spin in his new suit

“Did I miss much?” They both crouched down.

“Not really, Batman and Robin just took off” Tim turned to her hoping she could explain.

“Seems my diversion worked” She paused looking around. “Who did he leave here then?”

“Nightwing, I saw him inside. Possibly Red Hood but I’m not sure haven’t seen him”

“Well, I’ll go in through the back and cause a distraction and you work your magic and get that broach”

“Ok, but we won’t have long before he comes back and if anything goes wrong. We split” Tim didn’t want to leave without the broach but he knew that may be the only option if Batman comes back sooner than planned. Selina nodded and disappeared off into the shadows heading for the back entrance, Tim waited a couple of minutes before making his way across to the roof of the facility. He kept out of site of the guards as he slipped in through an air vent carefully climbing down it, into the building.

* * *

He crawled through the vents making sure not to make any noise, he stopped and looked through each vent trying to find a place to drop in unseen. He finally came across and office, empty and far enough away from the main vaults for guards not be patrolling. Tim dropped down gracefully onto the desk before shutting the vent up behind him and made his way to the door. He opened it just a little and peered out, the hallway was clear so he slowly made his way down towards the vaults avoiding the cameras. He was about to turn another corner when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed against the wall.

“Well, looks like I found our little cat burglar” Nightwing stood there with a smirk on his face holding Tim against the wall, looking him up and down. Tim struggled against him.

“Don’t make this hard on me” Nightwing said reaching for his handcuffs, Tim took this opportunity and pushed off the wall causing Nightwing to stumble backwards.

“Got some fight in you kid” Nightwing pulled out his escrima sticks ready to fight. He charged towards Tim who pulled out his whip and whipped one right out of his hand, Nightwing didn’t stop and came right at him taking a swipe at him with the other one, Tim barely just missing it. He moved carefully avoiding all of Nightwings swings at him, getting a few whips in, but Nightwing also got him a couple of times with his escrima stick. Nightwing charged once again, Tim was prepared and flipped gracefully over him knocking the other stick out of his hand, he landed behind him and swung his leg knocking his feet out from under him. Tim was quick to use his whip to tie up Nightwings hands making sure he wouldn’t get any attacks in before he straddled his chest.

“Well, seems I’ve now caught myself a pretty birdie” Tim smirked leaning in close causing Nightwing to blush.

“Smart kid” Nightwing struggled against his restraints, Tim pulled them tighter.

“Don’t try to escape now, were only just about to have some fun” Tim ran his claws gently over Nightwings face before parting his lips with his thumb.

“You see I’ve watched you for a while, seen that glorious ass in this suit but I wonder what else your packing” Tim slid down making sure he was sitting right over Nightwings lap feeling him slowly stop struggling beneath him.

“Cat got your tongue?” Tim leaned in close their lips almost touching. “I saw you check me out when you first caught me”

“Well, that suit does show a lot off” Nightwing said with a blush, all his cockiness suddenly gone. Tim slowly slid the zipper down a few inch’s revealing his chest as he slowly ground down into Nightwings lap feeling the bulge below him slowly grow. Tim leaned forward and hovered his lips above Nightwings, who closed the space between them. Tim moaned into Nightwings mouth as he felt him grind back up against him, Tim slowly released the whip holding Nightwings hands allowing them free knowing he was safe to do so. Nightwings hands went straight to Tim’s hips holding him in place as they made out and grinded down against each other. Nightwings hands slowly roamed over Tim’s body, eventually settling on Tim’s ass, giving it a squeezing causing Tim to moan into his mouth. Nightwing flipped them both over so he was now on top of Tim, he slowly planted kisses down his neck and along his collarbone pulling the Zipper on Tim’s suit a bit further down. Tims own hands roamed Nightwings body, pulling lightly as his costume trying to work out how to get it off. Things were starting to get a bit heavier when, they both heard an alarm going off then gunfire, Nightwing looked up at Tim and he look changed from lust to confusion in a matter of seconds. Tim was quick to grab Nightwings handcuffs off his hip and handcuff him to a pipe nearby. He stood up zipping up his suit, before stepping over Nightwing.

“I’m sorry handsome” Tim gave him one last kiss. “I’ll make it up to you sometime” Tim grabbed his whip and ran off towards the vaults.

“Can I at least know your name” He shouted after him

“Hmm” Tim paused thinking about it. “You can call me Stray”

Tim ran off with a smirk across his face, Stray was the first thing that came to mind and it was the first thing Selina had referred to him as before Kitten. He headed towards the vaults fast he knew Nightwing would be out of those cuffs in no time, so he had no time to waste. He thought the alarm was Selina’s distraction, but as he turned the corner for the vaults he was greeted to a gruesome site. There in front of him were seven dead guards, bullet holes in all of them, blood splattered across the room. He looked around the room scanning for Selina but she wasn’t there, he walked forward heading towards the vault but as he was about to, he was pulled sharply around a corner and a hand slapped over his mouth. Selina held him close to her, concern in her eyes. She took the hand off his mouth making a shh sound with her lips as they both peered around the corner to see armed men leaving the vault.

“I’m sorry kitten, but we have to go” She said pulling Tim down the hallway.

“What’s happening? What happened back there?”

“Black masks crew. I was about to trip the sensors in another vault when they blew their way in”

“I thought that was just the guards shooting at you”

“They didn’t even get a chance” They both made it out a back and headed straight for cover at a nearby building. They sat in the shadows on the rooftop, watching as police and Batman arrived only mere minutes to late. Black masks crew were long gone. Tim watched carefully seeing Nightwing slip out the side and make his way to the batmobile, making sure not to be spotted by the police. Tim took a sigh of relief, he was worried he had left him for dead, he defiantly now had to make it up to him. Selina patted him on the shoulder gesturing for them both to go, knowing batman and his family would soon be searching the city for anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys
> 
> Sorry for the delay as i said chapters will be a bit more spaced out im aiming to try do them weekly at this time. But i may get swept away with my other job so i am sorry in advance. I hope you enjoy the chapter and i hope i didn't make any mistakes, i think i may need to get a proofreader at some point. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts

Bruce stormed angrily through the Batcave, Damian and Dick right behind him. He threw his cape and cowl down across a table before taking a seat at the end of it before resting his head in his hands.

“How did this happen?” he said through his hands.

“I got distracted” Dick said worryingly.

“TT” Damian said taking a seat next to his father “Just like Todd, you let this Catlad distract you”

“Stray” Dick blurted out.

“Who?” Bruce raised his head.

“He said his name was Stray, after he handcuffed me and ran off”

“Right and you let him get the upper hand on you” Bruce raised his eyebrow.

“Well” Dick paused rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed “I may have initiated it a bit, but yes I got distracted and it won’t happen again”

“It shouldn’t have happened in the first place. I expected it from Jason but not you Dick” Bruce stood up.

“Talking behind my back I see” Jason said walking in and placing his helmet down on the table.

“Grayson let the little jewel thief get the upper hand on him” Damian said with a smirk.

“You to” Jason said with a chuckle

“Not funny, this Stray is causing too much trouble, but he’s going have to wait. Dick and Damian, I need you to start looking into where Black Masks crew may have gone, see if oracle can find some footage and trace their movements” Bruce began to walk out of the room. “Jason, if you see Stray or Catwoman let me know. I need to talk to them” Bruce finished and went to leave the Batcave but stopped and turned around “But first go scout the city see if you can find anything out from your sources” With that Bruce left the cave, Damian was quick to follow leaving Jason and Dick both standing in the Batcave.

* * *

Tim paced back and forth in his room, rethinking the whole night over and over, trying to work out how he would get the broach again and get the images of the dead guards out of his head. Seeing them there only brought back the memory of his parents both dead as he was taken away from his home and old life forever. Selina came in now changed into a large shirt and pyjama pants, she wrapped her arms around him gently and guided him over to the bed and sat him down. Tim hadn’t even changed he was still in his suit. Selina rubbed his back hoping it would calm him down, he leaned against her and just closed his eyes trying not to think about it.

“It will be ok Kitten” She said gently now stroking Tim’s hair.

“We could have both died, I didn’t realise”

“It’s ok, I’ve had my fair share of close calls, us cats do have nine lives. But we do have to be careful with them” She stroked Tim’s hair gently

“I know, but I should have been more vigilant, I shouldn’t have gotten so distracted with Nightwing”

“Kitten” She laughed gently “Its ok you did what you had to do and we can only learn from our mistakes” Tim just hummed in agreement as Selina, stroked his hair. “Get changed and then head to bed, we can talk more about everything in the morning” Tim smiled and watched her leave the room. He got up slowly unzipping his suit as he did, he leaned down unbuckling his boots before slipping out of them the suit following not long after. He pulled a shirt from the laundry hamper putting it on before slipping on his pyjama pants and laying down on his bed. He pulled one of his pillows close hugging it as he booted up his laptop that was still sitting on his bed from that morning. Tim waited a minute before opening up his browser and putting on a movie, it helped to distract him, keep him from thinking on things. He snuggling into his covers pulling the pillow closer to his chest, while he watched the movie before eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Over the next week Tim and Selina would patrol the city following leads on black masks gang, trying to pin point a location for their hide out and where they may be hiding the broach. Selina had traced some sold off jewellery back to different places but Batman and his family were always one step ahead of them, usually by the time her sources had given her a location Batman had raided it and sent all the goons to prison or it was empty. They also had to be careful cause it seemed that the Batfamily was also keeping an eye out for both of them, Selina had bumped into Batman a few times but she made sure to keep Tim away, she knew he wanted to question him and he wasn’t quite ready for one on one with Batman.

A few more weeks went by and Tim had started to give up hope on finding the broach, all his researching and patrolling each night with Salina had only hit more dead ends. That was until he intercepted an email to a well known black market jewellery buyer, he had been sent an email anonymously about the sale of a huge range or rare and expensive jewels being sold at a warehouse, two nights from now. Tim was over the moon this was their first major lead in weeks, he wasn’t sure if the broach would be there or if it was even black mask and his crew but he had to follow it and check it out. That night Tim and Selina went to scout the warehouse out, it was on the far side of Gotham down by the docks, very out of the way but a well-known area for a lot of criminal dealings.

“Are you sure this is the place?” Selina perched herself next to Tim on a building.

“Positive, but it seems like its abandoned”

“It’s what they would want, don’t want to draw to much attention”

“True, I guess we just sit and wait then, see if anyone turns up” Tim got comfortable sitting down the edge of the roof.

“Ok, well you keep watch from here, I’ll go to the building over there” Selina pointed to a building not too far away from where they were. “I’ll See if I can see anything from there but contact me if anyone shows up” Tim watched as she jumped from the building over to the next making her way around to the other building. Tim sat keeping an eye on the warehouse, no one seemed to come near it or even come out of it. Tim sat there as the cold breeze from the sea blew against his face, he didn’t enjoy scouting but it had to be done sometimes. He scanned across the building nearby, looking out of curiosity he scanned past one rooftop not noticing a figure at first as it ducking behind something to keep out of sight. He quickly looked back but whoever was there was gone and he didn’t want to go look encase it was nothing or encase the person hadn’t seen him. After a few hours of nothing he and Selina met up once again nearby deciding it was time to head back across Gotham to their apartment. They soon both arrived home climbing in through the window on the fire escape and making their way to their rooms.

“I’ll go back tomorrow night and watch again” Tim said as he peeled his hood off.

“Ok but be careful. I’ll see if I can join you after my date” She winked at him making her way to her own bedroom. Selina and Batman seemed to have a fortnightly meet up away from prying eyes, Tim was fine to go scout by himself he wouldn’t even risk going near the warehouse alone, just in case someone was waiting inside for intruders. Tim stripped off his suit throwing it across the chair in the corner before grabbing an oversized shirt and climbing into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Tim woke up to the sun shining in through his window, he stretched out across his bed enjoying the rays on his body. He let out a sigh before he threw back his covers and headed for the kitchen to grab a cup off coffee. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a cup, before grabbing the pot of freshly made coffee left just for him by Selina and pouring it into his cup. He sipped it gently as he put the pit back and sat down at the counter finding a note left for him from Selina. ‘Have gone to sell the last piece of jewellery, be safe tonight if I don’t see you’. Tim put the note back and leant back in his chair just enjoying the quite of the apartment and the sun shining through the huge windows. Once he finished his coffee he headed back to his room to change for the day, he decided to go out and just explore the city it had been awhile and if he had time he might go past the docks and check out the warehouse in day light.

Once he changed he headed out of the apartment, taking the fire escape down the side, once he was reached the bottom he headed for the small garage hidden in the back alley and opened the door to reveal 2 motorcycles. Over the years Selina had taught him how to ride a motorcycle and eventually even got him one just in case he needed it. He jumped on and started it up just listening to it hum under him, he enjoyed driving it across Gotham, ducking between cars and the wind brushing past him, it was a different feeling to running and jumping across the rooftops at night. He drove it out of the garage before getting off to close the door and lock it, he pulled on his helmet and jumped back on the bike revving it up before taking off onto the streets of Gotham. He took it easy weaving between cars heading across Gotham till he reached his favourite coffee shop. It was on the edge of the financial district of Gotham but they made the best coffee he had ever had, he parked his bike up outside and headed inside the girl behind the counter waving to him with his order already being made. Tim went there to often they knew him by name, well his fake name. He paid for It and went and took a seat.

He sat on his phone doing some research while messaging a couple of his hacker friends from school, the waitress soon came over and placed his coffee next to him. Tim was quick to take a sip and enjoy it before going back to researching, Tim sat there for a while still pulling no info on the jewellery sale. He sighed and leant back before taking the last sip of his coffee, he was about to pack up and leave when he heard a small commotion coming from the table next to him. He looked over to see a bunch of girls all whispering and gawking over someone. Tim followed their gaze to counter to see Jason Todd standing there in all his moody glory ordering a coffee, he wouldn’t forget that face any where he was only making out with it a couple of weeks back. Even though he liked to stare he quickly grabbed his things and left a tip for the waitress before heading for the door, he didn’t want to risk getting recognised by him. He walked over to his bike and was about to hop on when he heard a whistle behind him.

“Nice bike” Tim turned around to see Jason standing there a coffee in hand.

“Oh, thank you. It’s my baby, don’t ever want to drive anything else”

“I feel you there, I need to ride mine a bit more often” Jason stepped closer admiring the bike before looking Tim up and down.

“Nothing like riding a powerful beast” Tim smiled at him as he climbed on the bike.

“I feel you there, maybe you can ride another powerful beast sometime” Jason winked as he walked closer to him.

“Sly” Tim just smirked and let out a small chuckle

“Names Jason call me sometime” Jason handed him a small piece of paper. “Maybe I can take you out on my bike sometime” Tim just smiled and tucked it into his pocket as he watched Jason walk off, he shouldn’t text him but god Jason was something. Tim turned the key on his bike and kicked it into life, he put his helmet on and drove off. He headed across Gotham wanting to just have a quick look at the warehouse before he headed home to get ready for another stake out. He pulled up outside the fence, making sure he wasn’t seen by any one. It was just like last night no one there just a few workers at the other warehouses, but no one seemed to go near the warehouse. He stayed there for a while but nothing interesting happened, he decided to head back home and try rest before his stake out tonight.

Tim spent the rest of the afternoon around the apartment just cleaning up and just enjoying the company of the strays that came and went. He gathered up his clothes to put in the washing and as he grabbed a jacket, the piece of paper Jason had given him fell out. He picked it up and looking at it, he should throw it out but it wouldn’t hurt to text him would it. Tim hesitated as he pulled out his phone and typed in the number, before sending a text.

‘Hey, it’s the guy from the coffee shop’ Tim went back to cleaning before he received a reply.

‘Hey guy from the coffee shop. Do you have a name?’

‘Cameron’

‘Well nice to meet you then’

They both texted for the afternoon, Tim found it nice to talk to someone, he had his friends from school but this is someone who was interested in him and it had been awhile since his last boyfriend. Tim had gotten so distracted with texting Jason he hadn’t even realised the time, it was already dark outside. He put down his phone as he rushed to get ready, he didn’t want to leave it too late for the stake out in case he missed anything. Once he was dressed he picked up his phone to see a text from Jason ‘I’ll chat later just have a few errands to run’. Tim was a little disappointed he was hoping for someone to talk to while on stake out but it would only distract him. He tucked his phone into a pouch on his belt before taking off across the city for the warehouse. Tim finally arrived at the warehouse, it was still quiet, nothing had changed. He rolled his eyes under his mask he knew this was going to be a long night. He made himself comfy as he sat down on the ledge and watched the warehouse, he pulled out his phone, still no new texts from Jason. He hovered over the screen before sending him a text ‘Hope your errands are going well’. He tucked it away, just as he heard the sound of someone receiving a text behind him.

“Well, looks like I found myself a stray” Tim turned around to see Red hood standing behind him, but this time without his helmet. A red domino mask covered his eyes, but Tim could tell who it was by that white strip in his hair, it was Jason Todd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a warning. I need to update the tags now but it does get a bit dark in this chapter. 
> 
> Still hope you are all enjoying the story this far.

Tim didn’t say a word he just looked back at the man standing in front of him as all the puzzle pieces connected together, if this was Jason Todd standing in front of him it could only mean, Batman was Bruce Wayne and Nightwing was Dick Grayson and Robin was Damian Wayne. It all made sense now, he couldn’t believe no one had seen it before, mind you Bruce Wayne was good at hiding it. Tim let it all process for a minute, as Red Hood just stood there looking at him, Tim slowly snapped out of his thought process with a small giggle and a smirk across his face.

“Something funny” Jason moved closer.

“Oh, nothing serious handsome” Tim smirked as he stood up moving closer to Red Hood.

“Careful kid” Jason moved his jacket to reveal his gun, taking a defensive stance towards Tim.

“I’ve seen bigger” Tim whispered to him before turning around and walking back to the edge of the building to sit. He could feel Jason’s eyes follow him as he did and he didn’t mind one bit.

“What can I help you with handsome?” Tim said over his shoulder, catching Jason with a smirk on his face.

“Well, many things but I need you to come with me Bats has a few questions”

“Well he can wait, I’m kind of busy” Tim turned looking back at the warehouse

“Come on make this easy for both of us, just come with me and let bats ask you som..” Just as Jason was about to finish Tim pulled him down next to him.

“See” Tim points at a van pulling up. “I’ve waited two days now finally someone arrives at this warehouse” Jason looks over a black van pulling up before 4 men get out and start to unload some boxes into the warehouse through a side door. He turns back to look at Tim.

“And what’s so special about them and this warehouse”

“Well” Tim sighs “If you must know they took something that belongs to me and I want back”

“And what might that me then?”

“For me to know and you to maybe find out another time” Tim kept an eye on the warehouse, watching the men unload what he could only guess would be the jewellery. He didn’t even pay attention to the fact that Jason had gotten up.

“Well your little heist is going to have to wait” In a second Tim was pulled backwards and pushed down onto his stomach as Jason pulled out cuffs to cuff him. Tim was shocked for a moment, he had let his guard down and he couldn’t believe it, but he had to be quick if he was going to get the upper hand. He quickly pulled his hands away and rolled onto his back, he wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck before he could react and flipped him over. Tim laid on his back his legs wrapped around Jason’s neck as he tried to struggle, Selina had taught him this during training, it wouldn’t kill him but just knock him out for a little while.

“Smart and deadly” Jason teases as he tries to get out of Tim’s grip.

Tim just kept his leg wrapped tightly around Jason as he struggles more against him. These batboys needed to learn at some point they can’t keep messing with him. Tim waited a little while, before feeling Jason pass out between his legs. He released his grip and moved away grabbing Jason’s cuffs and cuffing him to a nearby pipe, boy did his like leaving these boys cuffed up but not in the way he liked.

Tim walked to the edge of the building, watching over the warehouse, he was going to wait for Selina but if Jason had found him it was only a short time before Batman was here and he would lose the broach again. He knew it was risky but he had to move now, he had to try get the broach back. He made his way to the warehouse keeping in the shadows so no one would see him, once he made it to the warehouse he used a ladder to get up on the side finding a small window to crawl through onto some railing up above the main storage area. He made his way along the beams quietly staying out of site and not making any noise, he watched as the men finished unloading the last of the boxes, before going back out to the van. Tim waited till them left and carefully used his whip to lower himself down, he moved along all the boxes opening them one by one till he found three locked boxes, he smirked as he pulled out his lock pick and began to pick the locks. He opened each box one by one carefully going through the contents, the first two boxes didn’t have the broach he hoped the last one did. He made his way over to it and began to pick the lock, he listened carefully as it clicked open. He rummaged through moving the different trays of jewellery aside till he found his prize at the bottom.

“There you are” He smiled as he pulled the broach out and looked at it. He slowly put everything back in the box before he stuffed the broach away in his pouch. Just as he is about to leave he hears a sound behind him, he quickly turns around.

“Well what do we have here?” A man says as he presses a gun straight into his face.

* * *

Jason awoke rubbing his head, only to find one hand handcuffed to a pipe. He reaches for the key in his belt and unlocks it before standing up rubbing his wrist from where the handcuffs had been made to tight. He looks around for Stray, but see him on any nearby roofs, he walks over to the edge of the building and looks over to the warehouse to see the four men quickly running inside.

“God damn it kid what did you do?” Jason quickly moves making his way to the warehouse, he can only guess the kid has gone after, whatever is so important to him in there and he’s probably been caught now. Jason makes his way to the side door and sneaks in making sure the coast is clear, one hand it on his gun as he does so. He could hear a commotion going on nearby, he made his way through the building following the sound till he could finally make out what was going on.

“No, please stop. You can have it back pl..” A Slap echo’s through the building.

“Shut up kid. You don’t get to steal from Black mask and not pay the price” One man said

“Please just let me go” He begged

“Oh, we will let you go, maybe. If you’re lucky, but first we have to show you what it means to mess with us”

Jason makes his way down a hallway and stops outside a door before peering around a corner to see Stray pinned to the ground, three men standing over his as another held him down. Jason’s pulled out his guns making sure they were loaded.

“No please no don’t” Jason peered around the corner to see the man pining Stray down tear ope the front of his suit before pulling it off and flipping him over, exposing Strays bare ass to all of them before he began to fiddle with his own pants.

“Someone shut him up” A goon leans down stuffing something into Strays mouth the muffle his screams as the man works his pants down a bit further. Stray screamed as the man began to enter him, Jason quickly turns the corner and runs into the room shooting the guy on top of Stray in the shoulder causing him to fall off of him screaming in pain. Before shooting the other three killing them right away, he had no morals he didn’t care who he killed if they were criminals and these scums were going to get what they deserved. Jason walked to Stray kneeling down next to him, tears were rolling out from under his mask as he curled up into a fatal position next to him. Jason made his way over to the other goon as he tried to reach for his gun.

“Don’t even think about it” Jason pressed his gun into the man’s forehead before pulling the trigger. Jason made his way back over to Stray. The goons had defiantly done a number to him, he was beaten up and bloody, his cowl and goggles still covering his face, but his goggles are cracked and Jason can see a blue eye staring back at him. Stray looks up at Jason slowly coming in and out of consciousness before passing out.

“Fuck kid, let’s get you home” He picked him up making sure he was covered, as he did the broach fell from his suit. Jason picked it up tucking it into his pocket, before taking him to the goon’s van to take him to one of his safe houses.

* * *

Tim wakes up a few hours, he panics as he looks around the room not recognising where he is. He moves quickly falling off the bed as he looks around the room for his things. Jason runs into the room still in his Red Hood outfit, he approaches Tim carefully not wanting to panic him more.

“Hey, your up. Don’t panic ok you're safe now” Jason crouches down next to him still giving Tim his distance.

“Where am I? What happened?” Tim says quietly.

“One of my safe houses. As for the what happened, I gave some goons some well-deserved karma” Tim doesn’t respond he just looks at Jason before looking around the room again, he can see his whip sitting on a chair. He checks himself over before moving for his whip grabbing it and heading for the open window. He needs to get home, he needs Selina.

“Hey wait don’t go your still hurt” Jason calls after him. Tim doesn’t look back he makes his way across Gotham, he doesn’t care if Jason follows him. Tim makes a jump from one building to the next, he winces in pain as he lands on the next building, he can feel a couple of bandages around his chest Jason must have treated him when he was out, but still left his mask on keeping his identity hidden or well at least he hopes he did. Tim finally reaches the apartment, he climbs up the fire escape before falling through the window finally giving into the pain. Selina comes running into the room, seeing Tim curled up in pain on the floor. She kneels down pulling him close as Tim burst into tears in her arms, she holds him close not wanting to let him go.

"Its ok, im here. Im here"

Selina got Tim out of his costume and washed before laying him down in bed and treating his wounds. He didn’t want to talk and she respected that, she just stayed with him holding him close as he drifted off to sleep, just wanting to keep her Kitten safe.

* * *

Jason climbed through the window of his own apartment, he left the safe house in case Stray came back or someone followed them both there. He stripped off his jacket and body armour placing them on his bed before grabbing on of his band tees and making his way to the kitchen. He pulls the broach out of his pocket and looks at it, for some reason Stray wanted this so bad nothing else and it almost got him killed. Jason decided to dig deeper, he sits down at the counter pulling his laptop in front of him and looking at the details from the auction there isn’t much about it but for some reason he remembers it, like he had seen it somewhere before. Then it hits him, he pulls up some old newspaper photos of old galas in Gotham and begins to scroll through them until finally he sees it, there on the shoulder strap of Mrs Drakes dress at one of Wayne Enterprises Galas and there next to her in the photo is the young missing Tim Drake. Jason thinks nothing off it till he sees that face and those eyes.

“Stray” he mouths


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 
> 
> Im so sorry this chapter took awhile, work has been hectic and i haven't had much time to right as of late. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter and again sorry if i have made any bad errors hahaha.

After that night Tim barely left the apartment, he didn’t want to, he was to afraid and felt safer in his room. He had told Selina everything and he knew she would be mad that he went in alone but she was happier that he was alive and safe, she knew the memory wouldn’t go away quick but she hoped he would get back on his feet soon. After a couple of weeks Selina brought Tim his suit all repaired in the hope he would leave the apartment and go on patrol with her, something to just get his mind of things. Tim refused to go and Selina didn’t want to push so she just left it on his bed.

“Well, if you change your mind” She leaned over his bed planting a kiss on his forehead. Tim just smiled before pulling his covers up further, cocooning himself with his blanket. Tim heard Selina leave out the window, truth was he did want to go out patrolling again but the memory of that night was still in his head and he was worried about running into Jason again. After that night he hadn’t even texted Jason again, he had received a few from him but he couldn’t bring himself to message back. Tim sighed as he crawled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen for a drink, he poured a cup of coffee and headed back to his room only to see his suit laying there on the end of the bed. He stood there contemplating for a minute, he didn’t know if he was ready but it couldn’t hurt to at least go for a run through Gotham just to see the city and feel the wind on his face. Tim sighed before downing his coffee and grabbing his suit, taking it over to the wardrobe to change.

* * *

Jason stood on the edge of a building watching thugs load up their van with stolen goods and weapons. Batman had assigned him and Dick to track them down and follow them, he had gained intel that Blackmask was about to do something big, but he wasn’t sure what. Jason watched carefully as they finished loading up and got ready to drive off. 

“Wing you ready?” Jason said into his com

“Always”

“Right they are on the move. Heading east” Jason began following them along the rooftops keeping tabs on them and Dick got ahead of them a bit to follow them on his bike. Jason kept close tabs, until Dick had finally caught up to them and followed from afar keeping his distance to make sure they didn’t get tipped off. Dick followed them back to a building pulling up a couple buildings away as they turned into a back alley. He made his way down towards the alley Jason meeting up with him at the entry. They both moved silently through the door making their way down a long corridor following the sound of voices, they stopped just outside a room where the men were using crowbars to crack open the boxes they had just loaded in. One thug got one open pulling out two hand guns pointing them around the room as a joke. Jason put one hand on his gun and looked over at Dick who gave him a nod to move in.

They both rushed into the room Dick pulling out his escrima sticks and whacking a thug right over the head as Jason took out the thugs with guns, not killing them just immobilising them for the time being. They both worked as a team taking out the small number of thugs in the room. Once all the thugs were knocked out Dick worked on making sure they were all tied up ready for the police to come get them, Jason swept through the rest of the building while they waited for the Police and Batman. Jason moves into a room finding plans of one of Gotham’s bigger banks laid out on the table, he looked them over figuring out that the goons and Blackmask were planning a huge heist but hopefully tonight’s effort had put a dent in their plans. As Jason was about to leave he found a folder laid across a small table, he opens it checking through only to find photos of Stray at the warehouse from a couple of weeks ago. Jason flipped through finding that someone had been tracking Stray while he had been steaking out the warehouse. Jason turned his head as he heard the police cars pull up outside sirens blazing. He closed the file quickly and tucked it inside his jacket.

Batman stormed into the building while the police rounded up the goons escorting them out to the cars. He went through everything with Dick and Jason making sure they didn’t miss anything.

“Where is the brat? Why isn’t he helping?” Jason mumbled

“Robin is out following a lead. Stray was sighted for the first time in a couple of weeks. Seeing as you missed him last time, I’m letting Robin follow it up” Bruce grabbed some files stacking them into a box to take with them for further investigation.

“Strays been seen?” Jason didn’t hesitate, he grabbed his helmet putting it on and leaving.

* * *

Across Gotham Tim sat on the edge of a building just enjoying the view of the city at night he had missed this, just staring at it taking in the sight it was his favourite thing to do but he knew this city had its dark side. He sat there enjoying the cold wind on his face, when he heard the sound of heels clicking behind him.

“Kitten so glad you came out” Selina walked up behind him joining him.

“I needed the air and I missed the view” He smiled as she pulled out a sandwich from a bag splitting it with him.

“It is a gorgeous view of an amazing city but with devious secrets”

“Very much so” Tim took a bite enjoying the view as he sat there with Selina.

“If you want, after this there is a small jewellery store nearby with a few nice pieces” Selina said as she nudged Tim.

“Maybe, would be good to start off small at least to get back into it” Tim smiled at her before looking back out over the city.

Soon Tim and Selina were making their way across the city heading for the jewellery store, making sure to keep in the dark just encase Batman was out looking for them. Tim watched as Selina stopped on a building just ahead of him, he made his way over and joined following her gaze down to a small jewellery store that was locked up tight for the night. They both turned to smile at each other before making their way over to the building and finding an air vent opening and crawling in. Tim went to disable to security as Selina scouted the store through the vents. Once Tim had the security disabled he made his way to Selina and gave her the thumbs up before they both dropped down into the store and got to work. Tim walked around the store looking at all the pieces, before using his claws to cut open the glass on a display of necklaces, he cut the glass out before carefully removing the necklaces and tucking them into his pouch a smile coming across his face as he did so.

* * *

Jason arrived back at his safe house, throwing the file he took on Stray down on the counter next to the Drake family broach. He hadn’t told Batman about what he had found out, Bruce had obsessed over finding Tim for years after he went missing but finally gave up after finding no evidence of him being in Gotham, when all along he was hiding with Selina and being trained up by her as well. Jason placed his helmet down before flipping through the file again, whoever was looking into Stray couldn’t be good and they were getting close to finding out his identity but it seems could never track him back to his house. But whoever was tracking him seemed to be doing it for someone else. Jason closed the file and headed for his bedroom getting ready to strip off and shower before getting into bed. Just as he was about to place his guns down a call came through his ear piece.

“Catwoman and Stray sighted robbing a store in North Gotham” Damian said with haste. “I’m outside the store but would like some backup”

“On my way, send me the location” Jason said as he rushed through his apartment, he couldn’t miss this chance to see Stray again. He stopped quickly and grabbed the broach knowing he may need it to get Strays attention at some point. Jason exited his safehouse and made his way down to his bike, jumping on it and kicking it into life before racing across Gotham following Damian’s directions. Soon he arrived at a building and made his way to the top to meet Damian who was perched on the ledge watching over a jewellery store.

“Took your time -tt-“ He remarked

“I came as quickly as physically possible you brat. Now, where are they?”

“In there” Damian pointed to the store. “Been in there about 20 minutes I’m sure they will be crawling back out anytime soon. That’s when we strike” Damian said as he slowly stood up looking over to Jason. “Also, don’t shoot them father wants to question them both, before giving them to the authorities” Jason just nodded and followed Damian as they made their way over to a better vantage point to strike. Jason needed to make sure that he could get them to split up so he could at least talk to Stray before he disappears again.

* * *

Inside the store Tim finished bagging up the last piece of jewellery before walking over to Selina to help her finish up.

“I think we got a good haul tonight kitten” She said with a smile as she pulled him close planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Best go before the security system kicks back in” Tim jumped up onto a counter before jumping into the vent. Selina followed after him as they both made their way through the vents back up to the roof, Tim stopped just as he got to the top. He could see Selina was about to ask what was wrong but he, but a finger over his lips as he listened carefully hearing movement somewhere nearby. He looked back at Selina and she quickly got the hint, before giving him the nod to signal she was ready in case they had to fight their way out of this. They both quickly exited the vent and took a fighting pose back to back, but no one attacked. They looked around and were about to let their guard down just as a throwing star came flying at Tim. He quickly dodged and looked up to see Robin swinging in, Tim moved out of the way as Robin landed in-between him and Selina.

“If both of you can make this easy and just hand yourself over to me” Robin said in a cocky tone

“Oh, but it seems there’s only one of you and two of us” Just as the words left his mouth Red hood jumped down next to him moving in-between him and Robin.

“Not really theirs 2 of us and 2 of you” Tim looked at him blankly he hadn’t seen him since that night. Tim snapped himself out of it and looked over to Selina who nodded at him before gesturing her head to the side before running off. Tim did the same taking off across the rooftops of Gotham.

“Hood you go after Stray, I’ll go after Catwoman” Robin blurted out as he took off after her. Hood followed after Stray keeping as close as he could, but finally realising he was a lot faster and more agile then he was. Hood followed him for 5 blocks but finally lost him on a roof top, he stopped looking around trying to see if he could notice him. Just as he was about to call Robin, he hears someone approaching behind him, he goes to pull his gun only to have a whip hit his hand.

“Why oh why do you keep following me?” Tim said with a smirk.

“Well, for one you did just rob a jewellery store and two I thought I should check on you after that night”

“I’m fine if that’s what you want to hear” Tim turned around trying to conceal his emotions “and for the jewels consider it rehoming” Tim pulled himself together turning to face hood again.

“Look, I’ll tell you what. If you give me the bag of jewels I won’t have to turn you over to the Bats”

“Not a very good deal” Tim stepped closer.

“Well how about same deal but I trade you this” Hood pulled the broach out from his pocket. Tim stared at it, he had totally forgot about it after that night, forgotten how much he wanted it, how much it meant to him. He reached out to grab it from hoods hand only to have him grip it tighter and pull it away.

“You know the deal if you want it” Hood said in a cocky tone.

“Fine” Tim went to reach for his pouch, but as he was about to he saw a dark shadow move across a rooftop nearby, he could see Hood notice it as well.

“You set this as a trap” Stray stepped back.

“No I swe…” Before hood could finish Tim kicked his legs out from under him and grabbed the broach from his hand and began to run away. He jumped across to the next building, Hood stood up quickly and followed him.

“Tim wait” He shouted after him. Tim turned and looked at him before quickly jumping off the edge of the building and onto of the trains on the railway line below. Hood stood and watched as the train disappeared, hearing Batman come up behind him.

“Why did you have to come? I was making progress” Hood angrily said as he stormed past him.

“You weren’t going take him in and you know it”

“Well you ruined our only chance at talking to him, because he now has the broach he was after. So, he’ll probably go into hiding” Hood stormed off heading back to his safe house.


End file.
